


Our Souls at Night

by WolvenFighter



Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Sexual Situations, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, First gay experience, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Infidelity, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Roy's in the closet, Sexual Tension, closeted homosexuality, repressed homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolvenFighter/pseuds/WolvenFighter
Summary: Roy and Cole were never friends, they barely tolerated each other as partners. However, when they are forced on a case as undercover gay men, they realize that not only were they living lies, but the truth would blow up everything in their paths.





	1. Common Ground

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Undercover at Bradley's 5 and 10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104158) by [Querent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querent/pseuds/Querent). 



> Yeah another one, sue me. I just finished LA Noire and I can't control my obsessions, I read another story about them being undercover gay men and I was like WHAT why didn't I think of that, but knowing I got the inspiration from someone else I'd feel gross for not crediting them. Thank you Querent for the inspiration~

Roy remembered the first time he saw that fucking snob stroll into the Traffic Division like he was hot shit, that jap killing war hero was nothing here, and much to Roy's dismay, not only did the golden boy rise to Homicide, but due to his talent, he was his fucking partner now. He had to admit, he was a damn good detective and though he would never outright just tell him that, there was a reason the Lieutenant pulled favors to assure Cole's place at his side. Perhaps it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world having him as a partner as long as he stayed out of Roy's way and didn't get all high and mighty when it was time to get his hands dirty.

Seeing Cole Phelps walk into the office, Roy arched a challenging brow as he took a sip of his coffee that he had poured previously upon arriving. Speaking of the devil... Thankfully though, most people in the Vice Department knew not to speak to Roy in general, he wasn't a morning person and the thought of someone intruding on his coffee made his blood boil.

"Roy." Cole greeted shortly, they were not fans of each other and the tension that echoed in the room when Roy and Cole were together could be cut with a knife, but they kept it professional when they were in the presence of other officers.

"Cole." Roy replied smoothly and glanced over, cobalt eyes narrowing at his  _partner._

Cole definitely took note of this, obviously, neither was thrilled to be with one another on a daily fucking basis, but Cole had more trouble than he assumed Roy was having at working with each other. Thankfully before any vicious words could be hissed towards one another, Lieutenant Colmyer walked into the room, which made the tension skyrocket. Roy sat up straight as the scathing gaze of the Lieutenant landed upon him. He needed to behave himself in the presence of Archie...

Archie rested his critical hues upon Roy but gratefully, didn't say anything to degrading, beginning to read off case files and assigning members of the squad to certain cases. Cole and Roy sat beside one another stiffly, they had taken down Lenny Finkelstein, which convinced Roy to keep Cole around since the heat from the Lieutenant was off of him for the moment. However, as everyone walked out of the room to get started on their assignments, Roy and Cole were left in the silence. Looking to one another with slight confusion before Cole finally spoke up as Colemyer looked through paperwork at the podium.

"Uh... Lieutenant, don't we have an assignment?" Cole asked warily, watching Archie slowly lift his gaze for a few moments before he turned to the door, making sure no one was around.

"... You do, but trust me, you'll want to discuss this privately." He muttered, sauntering to the door and swinging it shut, only turning his attention back to the two after he heard the distinct click from the locking mechanism.

"Come on, Lieutenant, spit it out what's goin' on?" Roy asked impatiently as he and Cole stood up and approached Archie.

"Trust me, Roy, this ain't something you should be excited for." Archie growled and Roy tilted his head.

"How so..?" Roy asked suspiciously.

Archie then sighed as he walked over to the desk and handed Roy a file, Roy snatched it roughly, Cole stopped by Roy's side, peering at the folder from over Roy's shoulder. It contained the case notes from a... Peculiar crime scene.

"... Are you fucking kidding me?" Roy snarled, Cole quickly took the file from Roy to read it properly.

"That's your case,  _Earle._ " Colemyer growled.

Cole wasn't quite sure why Roy was angry at first until he read the case file... It was at a gay bar... The victim was a regular patron, blown to pieces in what was assumed a drug deal gone wrong. Cole shifted for a moment, he didn't have many complaints against the gays, what they did was their own business. Roy, on the other hand, wasn't a fan, the fags were  _unnatural,_ dirty and gave the experienced Vice Detective goosebumps.

"Why such a secret?" Cole asked curiously and Archie sighed.

"Look, I'm gonna level with you, the LAPD being so openly associated with a place of... That nature could cause an unwanted scandal... So, while we've kept the body, the investigators we send are going to have to be undercover and  _blend in._ " Archie explained clearly and Roy's face scrunched up in displeasure.

"What!? Why us!?" Roy roared.

"Because after the case you solved with the morphine, the Chief  _ordered_ you two be on this case... You're good at what you do, besides, the world doesn't bend to your discomforts."

"Discomforts!? Are you shitting me!?  _Discomforts!_ You're telling me I have to act like one of those cock suckers with teacher's pet here!?" Roy bellowed.

"Roy you say one more word and I can assure you, you won't have to worry about any more cases at all." Archie sneered and Roy huffed, growling something unintelligible as he turned away from both Cole and the Lieutenant.

Cole stood there silently for a few moments as the realization hit him that he would have to  _blend in_  with Roy... And that meant... Cole felt bile rise up in his throat but he swallowed quickly and cupped a hand over his mouth to be safe. He took a shaky breath and exhaled slowly, of all the people in the station... He had to be paired with Roy, he was almost considering to quit the Vice Squad and returning to being a patrol officer once more, however, if he did that, he would be admitting defeat to none other than Roy and he couldn't bring himself to be weak again.

"What's the objective?" He finally asked and Roy landed his icy cold stare upon him.

"... Simple enough for you to handle, find out what happened, if it's a networking issue, find the supplier and if possible... Make an arrest, do that and I can assure you both a good pay off." Archie promised and Roy seemed to simmer down with the promise of a good pay raise.

Roy and Cole looked to one another again, Roy still fuming and Cole still sick, but they managed to nod.

"Yeah, I fuckin' hope so..." Roy grumbled and Cole sighed.

"Good, since you are in agreement, here." Archie said and handed Roy a small booklet. "That has a paper that will wave all expenses while you two are on this case, inside there is also your new identities and your new address." Archie stated and Roy opened the passport-sized booklet, taking his ID card.

"James Prescott..?" Roy noted, unable to help the small smirk before he slipped his ID card into his pocket and glanced at Cole's new ID, chuckling before tossing it to Cole. "Here ya go, Elliot." He said and Cole furrowed his brows and read his new name.

"Elliot Wilcox..." Cole read aloud and hummed, but recalling what Archie had listed his eyes widened. "Wait a moment did you just say new  _address?_ " He questioned and Archie nodded.

"Yeah, can't have you blowing cover by going to your own homes, can you? Phelps, I would go to your wife straight away because I want you to in that apartment tonight and begin strategizing... Now." The Lieutenant ordered.

"N-Now?" Cole then gasped.

"Now. Do I need to give the order again?"

Roy and Cole looked to one another before they walked out of the office and out to Roy's car. Once they got inside of it, they were quiet, Roy rested his hands against the steering wheel, gulping quietly. He was always stoic and cynical but right now he was just as nervous as Cole was. He eventually exhaled and reached up, rubbing his eyes frustratedly.

"Suppose you wanna be dropped off at home?" Roy finally asked.

"... Yeah, if you don't mind." Cole muttered and Roy quietly started the car.

The drive was silent, and tense was an understatement, for once Cole wanted to improve the situation between he and Roy since they would be together for a while. If they were lucky, it would be a sloppy reefer deal, they would catch the murderer/dealer and be done within a week... But if not...

"Look, this is a shitty situation... But we're not one of them... We just have to... Not strangle each other." Cole chuckled dryly.

"Yeah, but remember, we're undercover... So when we're working... We have to blend in if you understand what that means..." Roy grumbled and Cole stiffened for a moment.

"Yes, I know what that entails..." Cole murmured as they pulled up to his house. "Let's just... I dunno... Do what comes naturally..?" He asked and Roy arched a brow and Cole almost felt a blush come to his cheeks. "I mean... I know what comes naturally is that we would both shoot each other... But we have to do whatever it takes..." He said and Roy, for once, didn't snap back with sarcasm or an insult.

"... Just get out of my car... Meet me at the apartment, Cole." Roy growled softly and Cole sighed quietly and did as Roy demanded, stepping out of the vehicle.

Hearing Roy stomp on the gas, Cole watched the red Cadillac speed off. He took the opportunity to groan in displeasure, reaching up and scratching his head, he then began walking towards his house, if anything made him happy, his girls did. Walking into the house, he could hear the sound of his two children laughing and playing with his wife as she laughed and roughhoused with them.

"Daddy's home!" He heard the familiar squeal of his eldest daughter, he couldn't help smiling.

He wasn't the best husband nor the best father but he tried where he could, he did love his young family. His eldest daughter was seven years old and his youngest was five, Corraine and Amelia. Seeing Amelia racing towards him Cole grinned and kneeled.

"Hey, Milly." He said and she laughed, hugging him tightly, Corraine wasn't far behind, he enveloped them both in his arms as Marie rounded the corner and smiled at the sight.

"Cole what are you doing home so early?" She inquired curiously.

Cole released his daughters and approached Marie, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his lips against her firmly, ignoring his daughter's sounds of disgust as they raced back into the other room. Marie gasped slightly into the unexpected kiss but didn't back away.

"What was that for?" She laughed as he pulled back.

"I just missed you... And I have some bad news." He sighed and Marie paled for a moment. "... My partner and I have to go undercover... No clue how long it'll be." He explained and Marie sighed.

"That's terrible, don't they know you have a family?" She asked.

"I'm also the best at what I do." He mused with a hint of pride and Marie smiled.

"You are..." She crooned and kissed his lips again.

Cole had to say goodbye to his wife the  _right_ way before he abandoned his family for the time being. They may have lost touch over the years but they still loved each other.

* * *

Roy walked into the apartment and took a breath, it was in a nice neighborhood, an expensive place nonetheless, probably more expensive than his own if he were being honest. Looking over the living room, the color scheme was white and red mostly, the couch was white silk but the walls were a crimson red. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad... Strolling into the kitchen, seeing all the upgraded appliances he sighed in relief at a coffee pot. Opening the fridge he hummed, of course, nothing. He'd have to go shopping with Cole because he was  _not_ going to listen to Cole bitch and moan about what he bought.

He was almost ready to get used to living here until he walked into the only bedroom... One bed... One bed!? Roy clenched his fists and released a pent-up sigh of frustration, why the fuck would the department set he and Cole up in one bedroom with  _one fucking bed._ He figured they would have to trade between the bed and the couch, fuckers. However, he couldn't help but flop onto the bed... He was exhausted.

Roy didn't hear Cole walk into the apartment because he was unconscious.

Cole called Roy's name a few times, walking into the master bedroom and stopping in his tracks as he saw Roy flat on his stomach on the bed, fedora and suit jacket still on, arms folded up at his head as he rested his head comfortably against them. He almost looked... Sweet, almost peaceful and harmless asleep, the usual scowl on his face no longer creased into his dimples, nor was his smirk.

Finally, Cole walked forward and reached down, nudging Roy's shoulder, shaking it gently, watching his eyes flutter open slowly. Watching Roy wake up was funny, seeing the clueless morning drowse in his normally sharp eyes was too good to pass up. When Roy's eyes finally focused on Cole though, they were intense once again and he rolled onto his back, his fedora sliding off his head, as he did so before he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"What time is it..?" He questioned groggily.

"Around noon." Cole chuckled and Roy glared up at him.

"The hell are you laughing at?" He growled.

"Nothing, just the fact that you're human." Cole mused and Roy scoffed.

"What took you so long anyway?" He then asked.

"Uh... Nothing just spending time with my family." Cole muttered, now it was Roy's turn to chuckle as he stood up off the bed, fixing his jacket.

"Ah... Spending time eh?" He asked waggling his eyebrows and Cole rolled his eyes. "Welp, I dunno if you noticed, but the fucking Department gave us a one bedroom and this it is... I call the bed for tonight." He mused with a smirk and Cole sighed.

"Whatever Roy." Cole grumbled.

"We're gonna have to go shopping too, no food and we're gonna need some different outfits." Roy yawned and reached over, grabbing his hat. "I know you just got here but let's go get this shit done so we can go out on our first date tonight." He joked and Cole scowled as Roy grabbed his keys.

"We need a new wardrobe too?" Cole asked.

"Why not? It's paid for." Roy replied and chuckled.

Arriving at a popular homosexual clothing store, Roy shifted uncomfortably, he had a reputation to maintain after all. If he were seen here he would never be able to clear his name even if he told people it was for a case, which he couldn't yet. Going here seemed like a good idea since it was paid for but now...

Cole got out of the car and paused, looking back to Roy with a raised brow.

"What are you waiting for?" He then asked and Roy huffed softly.

"... Nothing." Roy mumbled and finally got out of the car, following Cole inside.

Once inside, Roy was surprised to see how normal it was, he wasn't imagining it to be a magical wonderland for the gays but he expected it to be different.

"Good afternoon gentlemen." the clerk chorused, he was younger than Roy and Cole, grinning and glancing the two up and down. "How can I help you today?" He then asked.

"My partner and I are just looking for some new suits, that's all." Cole replied pleasantly and the man chuckled softly.

"How long have you two been together?" He asked and Cole raised a brow, but Roy understood the question and cleared his throat.

"Not very long but it's as if we've been together all of our lives." Roy scoffed and glanced at Cole, finally understanding the message.

"O-Oh! Yeah, he's right." Cole sputtered nervously and the clerk smiled.

"How lovely, it's nice to see couples who are proud to be out an about in this day in age." The clerk said and both Roy and Cole glanced at one another uneasily, both repressing a blush. "Well, do tell me if you need any help." He said and left Roy and Cole to their business.

Roy had to admit, the threads here were nice, good quality and reasonably priced. However looking up he noticed a red necktie, he knew what this meant, not every straight man did, but he had to know due to his job. Red ties meant they were gay... Grabbing one he walked over to Cole.

"Hold still." He instructed and held up the tie to Cole's neck and hummed softly.

"What's this?" He asked and Roy remained silent for a few moments.

"Red tie..." He replied.

"Okay I got that much but why?" Cole questioned.

"You really are dumb, aren't you C-... Elliot." He said, knowing he would have to get used to the name, Cole rolled his eyes. "... A red tie means your a fag." He informed quietly, not wanting to offend the clerk and Cole tilted his head.

"Really?" He asked and Roy nodded, but Cole suddenly smirked. "... Where's yours?" He asked and Roy bit his tongue and rolled his eyes, walking back over to the rack and taking one for himself and showing Cole to satisfy him.

They both got a number of new suits totaling about three hundred dollars, Roy thought by the end of this he'd want to strangle Cole but thankfully for both of them, they managed to keep it mostly professional. Grocery shopping was also painless for the most part, Roy and Cole both bought separate liquors, but surprisingly enough they both liked quite a bit of the same foods. Cole often had to sacrifice buying foods he liked because no one would eat it except for him, seeing Roy eyeing the steaks he walked over with the cart.

"You sure you can cook that? It's kinda complicated." Cole joked.

"Yeah,  _ass._ I can cook, I live alone." Roy snorted and placed some new york strips in the cart. "Figured since it's paid for we can splurge on the good quality shit. Ever had New York Strip?" He asked and Cole shook his head.

"You might live alone but I have a family to feed, even on my good salary four people is a lot to care for." He chuckled and Roy nodded.

"Trust me, it's great... I'll make it for you." He offered and Cole gawked at him, when Roy didn't get a response he turned his head to Cole's shocked expression. "... What?" He asked.

"I just didn't expect you to be... Nice?" Cole asked and Roy shook his head.

"Yeah well don't get used to it." Roy grumbled and walked over to a few other cuts of meat.

Cole watched the almost bashful display and couldn't help a small smile. He didn't expect Roy to act like a person... He was so used to Roy being the cold-hearted cynic. He'd like to see more of Roy's actual personality if he'd allow it.

* * *

Arriving back at the apartment, both Cole and Roy brought multiple bags inside, putting food away relatively easily before Roy plopped onto the couch, they had been gone for a couple of hours, looking to his watch it was about three o'clock. They had a few hours before the bar that the body was found opened, unfortunately, that meant they had to leave again.

"Should we go look at the body?" Roy asked and even Cole released a sigh of exhaustion.

"We should... At least to see what happened before we head to the bar." Cole agreed and Roy stood back up.

"You're driving." Roy said and tossed the keys to Cole.

The drive definitely felt less heavy this time, Cole glanced over to Roy for a moment, his head was leaned back and his eyes were closed. He looked drained, Roy normally had this perky arrogant air about him that Cole couldn't stand, but today he seemed off like he didn't have it in him. Cole put his eyes back to the road and wondered for a moment, could it all be an act? Did he intentionally make himself look like an asshole?

_Doubt it._

Roy was a natural asshole, it came easily, but seeing him act normal as if they were just people, it was almost unnerving. Why he was analyzing Roy so much was beyond him and was thankful when they pulled up to the station.

"We're here, Roy." He announced and Roy opened his eyes, picking his head up and looking around, exhaling and slipping out of the car with Cole.

The Coroner's office was stationed just across the lot from the LAPD, walking inside, Malcolm was quietly doing paperwork at his desk, looking up as the duo trudged in.

"Was wondering when you two would be around, you wanna take a look at the body?" He asked without a greeting, Malcolm was always such a serious professional man.

"Yeah if you're not busy." Cole said politely and Roy shook his head.

"Show us the body." Roy said adamantly and Malcolm stood.

"Wake up an ass today, Earle?" He asked casually.

"When does he not?" Cole snickered.

"Fuck both of you." Roy growled and followed the two men into the next room.

Malcolm brought the body out of storage, Cole and Roy looked over him, a young man, early twenties. Such a waste.

"The contents of his pockets are on the counter." Malcolm added and pointed towards them, Roy walked over and observed, taking the wallet and looking at the ID.

"William Martin Junior... Inform the parents?" He asked and Malcolm shrugged.

"I assume the department did." He replied.

Roy then noticed that there was a few other items, watch and mints, but what really caught Roy's eye was a baggy filled with white powder.

"Is this what I think it is?" He asked and picked it up, Cole turned and raised his eyebrows in slight surprise.

"Cocaine?" Cole questioned and Malcolm nodded.

"It is, but there was no trace in his blood surprising enough.

"Which means either he had just got a hold of it, or he was delivering it probably." Roy murmured and Cole turned back to the body, seeing the gunshot in his leg.

"Didn't the Lieutenant say he was blown away?" Cole asked.

"Technically he was, it was the bullet wound that killed him, he bled out."

"In a bar?"

"Yes."

"... That means, either whoever was at the bar was an accessory or they were too afraid to stop it..." Cole noted and Roy walked back to the body.

"It's possible I suppose... What I'm wondering is where they got the cocaine, if I'm being honest I haven't seen a lot of cocaine-related crimes in the last few years, it's lost popularity." Roy commented and Cole nodded in agreement.

"Whoever the distributor was has a lot of connections... Any other signs of trauma?" Cole inquired.

"Maybe a struggle, I highly doubt he consented to be shot in the thigh, but nothing physical enough to kill him, I noticed some bruising on the face around the eye. I assumed he was hit in the face and when he fell he was shot and left to die." Malcolm explained and Cole sighed, they didn't have much to go on here.

"Thanks, we'll keep in touch Malcolm." Cole said and both he and Roy departed.


	2. First Date

Upon arriving back to the apartment, it was about four thirty, the bar opened around eight. Roy was satisfied knowing they had about three and a half hours to rest before they had to start their investigation. Roy took off his hat and coat, hanging them both up at the rack by the door, he seemed to be amazing Cole more and more by the hours, he had never seen Roy be so openly casual.

"Do you wanna eat now or grab a bite while we're at the bar?" Roy asked and Cole shrugged as he copied Roy's movements, taking off his fedora and jacket, hanging them.

"Either is fine with me, but I assume you're not gonna wanna hang around the bar longer than we have to." Cole observed.

"What makes you say that?" Roy asked as he sat on the sofa and Cole stared at him for a moment.

"You've made it very obvious you're not exactly... Comfortable with being there." Cole responded and sat on one of the armchairs next to the couch.

"Hey, if it's tasteful and not in my face I don't care." Roy argued.

"Roy, it's a gay bar... It's going to be in your face, it's a place they feel safe." Cole explained and Roy stiffened.

"What, you been to a lot of gay bars?" He taunted and Cole shook his head calmly.

"No, but it's common sense... They can't be out in public so when they find a safe haven the would clutch onto it... Wouldn't you?" Cole questioned.

"I wouldn't know, I'm not a fag." Roy scoffed and Cole sighed.

"I mean like... You smoke, imagine if smoking was frowned upon, people spat at you because you smoked, people insulted you... But you found out a place opened up where you can smoke freely without being judged, wouldn't you do it all you could there?" He asked and Roy sighed.

"I understand the concept... But don't tarnish something as beautiful as smoking by comparing to sucking a cock." Roy snorted and stood back up, walking into the kitchen.

"I didn't say they'd be doing that there." Cole grimaced.

"I know you didn't... But they're probably gonna be kissing, touching each other... We'll have to do that. Are you ready to do that?" Roy asked from the kitchen as he poured himself a drink before walking back into Cole's field of vision, leaning against the archway of the kitchen, seeing Cole's nervous demeanor. "... Thought so, you're just as disturbed as I am, so don't be all high and mighty with me,  _Elliot._ " Roy stated seriously and Cole sighed since Roy was right.

"Speaking of... Kissing and touching..." Cole muttered and met Roy's gaze. "... We should set up some boundaries right?" He asked and Roy thought for a moment, nodding, walking back to the couch and sitting, taking a drink of his alcohol as Cole took a breath. "What are you comfortable with?"

Roy had to think for a few moments, what  _was_ he comfortable with? If he were honest, he wasn't comfortable with anything, it was more about how far he was willing to go outside his comfort zone.

"Look as long as you don't touch my dick, my ass or my face I don't really care wherever else you touch me." He stated and Cole's face scrunched up for a moment.

"I think I can control myself." He said and nodded. "Same applies to you." He added.

"Also, don't fucking kiss me unless it's absolutely necessary." Roy demanded.

"Yeah like I was chomping at the bit to kiss you,  _James._ " Cole taunted and Roy smirked.

"Like you're a hot ticket yourself." Roy mocked back and propped his feet up on the coffee table, reaching up and rubbing his face tiredly.

Cole sighed and leaned back, he was tired as well and they had plenty of duties to attend to tonight. He was hoping to at least find a motive for the killing, he assumed it was a drug deal and that's what he was told but he had to be certain. Cole hadn't even realized he too had fallen asleep until Roy gently shook him, Cole's eyes opened quickly and he looked up at Roy who was already dressed and ready to go, red tie and all.

"Hey, go get dressed so we can leave." Roy said and Cole looked Roy up and down.

He was wearing a black suit with black freshly pressed slacks. His new suit definitely looked sharp, and with the red tie, he almost couldn't look away, but finally blinking he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck from the uncomfortable sleeping position.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" Cole asked curiously, watching Roy shrug.

"Not a big deal but it's eight now, we should leave soon." He replied and Cole yawned quietly, nodding.

Cole changed into his silver silk-lined suit with his red tie as well. When he walked out, Roy looked over, his gaze lingering some, but he then pulled out a navy blue handkerchief and handed it to Cole.

"Put this in your right back pocket." He instructed and Cole arched a brow.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Just do it." Roy grumbled as he placed his in his back left pocket. "You ready to go?" He questioned as Cole did as he was told.

"I think so, you're driving." Cole said and Roy nodded, opening the door and motioned Cole to go.

"Ladies first." Roy crooned, smirking and watching Cole glare at him.

"You're gonna make this hard aren't you?" He asked.

"Not the only thing I'm gonna make hard, is it?" He joked and Cole almost blushed.

"Did... Did you just make a joke?" He asked and Roy huffed.

"Get out." He ordered and Cole finally chuckled as he walked out of the apartment.

When the two parked at the bar, they both sat in awkward silence for a few moments, but Roy was not a person to be seen as vulnerable. He looked over at Cole and nodded.

"Let's get this shit done..." He said and got out of the car.

Cole took a breath and did the same, Roy waited for Cole patiently and the two walked up to the door together. They had to pass as a couple, walking in there and acting like they had sticks up their asses wouldn't do them any good, it would only make them stand out. Roy took the initiative and slithered an arm around Cole's waist. Cole glanced over in slight panic for a moment but he kept his cool as he and Roy trudged inside.

Roy was shocked, the lighting, the aroma, the music... It was all so inviting, so peaceful and welcoming. There were plenty of men as he assumed, hugging, touching, kissing and even grinding but Roy managed to ignore it for the moment. Cole looked around, observing the scene, it made him extremely uncomfortable but like Roy, he was surprised at the welcoming atmosphere. They didn't seem to stick out as much as he thought they would, there were plenty of men their age mingling. However, he began noticing everyone sporting the handkerchiefs of many colors, many of those with the same colors fraternizing together.

"What's up with the handkerchiefs?" He asked quietly as they found an empty table, Roy quickly scooted Cole's chair closer to him within arm's reach.

"... It's a code." He replied evenly as he took a few menus handing one to Cole, expecting the surprised look that Cole had given him. "Remember, I've worked in Vice longer than I'd care to own up to... Worked with a lot of 'em." He said referring to the gays. "One time I was looking for someone that I believed to be a drug dealing murderer... I was told to find someone with a maroon hanky, that he'd be the only one sporting one. When I asked why the guy told me it was a code... Maroon means he's in to like... Cutting and whatnot during sex, the left is the dominant side the right is the submissive side." He explained and Cole huffed.

"Yeah, and you made sure I put mine on the right, huh?" He grumbled and Roy smirked.

"Let's be honest... You'd love me being on top." Roy stated with such confidence and arrogance that should have pissed Cole off but it didn't... In fact, he felt a twinge of butterflies deep within his gut.

"W-What do ours mean?" He asked.

"Basic shit, I don't know a lot only a few. Ours is simple, top and bottom." He stated and then grinned. "Fucker, fuckee." He informed, pointing to himself and then Cole.

"I get it." Cole sneered softly and looked at his menu, but curiosity got the best of him and he looked back to Roy. "Which ones do you know?"

"Not a lot, there's like over a hundred of 'em. I mean look at the crowd." Roy said absentmindedly as he looked through the menu. "But the ones I know are: lavender is for drag queens, kelly green is for hookers, black and white checkered is for people who only use condoms, maroon is for people who like to cut and people who like to bleed and navy blue is, like I said, simple, top and bottom, just generic." Roy listed and Cole raised his brows, Roy was pretty knowledgeable it was kind of refreshing, he always knew that Roy was smart but he always showed it off with shitty sarcasm, right now he was just informing Cole without being an asshole.

Cole then looked out to the crowd and saw quite a few different colors, navy, black, different shades of green, when he saw things like different colored polka dots and whatnot he realized he needed to learn a lot if he was going to be able to mingle correctly. For now, though, he read the menu as a rather androgynous waiter came over to them.

"Evening gentlemen, can I start you off with any drinks?" He asked.

"Scotch on the rocks please, that'll be just fine." Roy said and Cole shrugged.

"The same will be fine." He agreed and the waiter smiled.

"Anything to eat?" The waiter questioned.

"We're fine for now I think." Cole replied politely.

"Been a while since I've seen some newcomers, especially handsome ones like yourselves... Enjoy your time here." He mused and winked at the two before walking back to the bar to get their drinks.

"Nice to see we made the right impression." Roy noted quietly and Cole nodded, it didn't take long for their drinks to arrive.

"I didn't get your names, do you mind?" The waiter then asked.

"I'm James, this is my partner Elliot." Roy introduced casually and wrapped an arm around Cole's shoulders while Cole shook the offered hand.

"Lovely to mee the both of you, my name is Kurt... Just for the record, if the two of you are ever looking for a third... Definitely, let me know." He laughed softly and gave the two their drinks.

"Will do... I like your name, Kurt." Roy said almost flirtatiously, enough that the other seemed to falter in words for a moment, reaching up and running his fingers through his hair nervously.

"Oh, th-thank you, James... I'd love to stay and chat but unfortunately, I have other customers to treat... Enjoy your booze." Kurt said and sent another wink at Roy before he scampered off to do his job.

"That was impressive." Cole admitted and Roy shrugged.

"Like you said, do what comes natural."

"You actually listened to me?"

"... No."

Roy then took a drink of his liquor as Cole chortled softly and took a drink of his own.

"At least the scotch is good... Anyway, how do you wanna do this? We both poke around or one of us distracts Kurt over there?" Roy then inquired.

"Well, he seems definitely taken with you, if we do the latter, I propose you do the distracting."

"I dunno, he said  _you two_  so I think he's interested in the both of us, besides you're shorter than I am, trust me if you actually attempt at flirting with him it'll go just as smoothly." Roy said.

"Because of my height?"

"I didn't say it made sense I just said it would work."

"I hate to admit this, and if you ever quote me on this I'll shove you down a flight of stairs, I don't want to be away from you yet." Cole threatened, Roy smirked and looked over.

"Oh don't worry baby doll, daddy isn't going anywhere." Roy teased, rubbing Cole's shoulder with the hand that was wrapped around him and sliding his hand up Cole's neck for a few moments.

"I fucking  _hate_ you." Cole snarled softly and huffed at Roy as he cackled, but he figured for now that he should question Kurt, he just didn't know how, maybe just wing it, he waved Kurt down when he had the chance, leaning closer to Roy to appear more natural as the bartender approached.

"Feeling hungry?" Kurt questioned kindly and Cole nodded.

"Maybe, some chips will do just fine, hey can I ask, is it true about the rumors? The shooting?" Cole asked casually and softly enough not to disturb any patrons and Kurt seemed to lose some color in his face.

"M-Mister Andy would kill me for telling you, but yeah it is, poor guy was just found in here by one of the cleaners the other day." Kurt said as he wrote down the order.

"Found? I thought he was shot here."

"Nope, no one saw or heard anything the night before, the guy was just found." Kurt said, Cole wanted to ask more, but he had to remind himself this wasn't an interrogation and they couldn't blow their cover.

"Say, Kurt, you said a Mister Andy runs this place? Does he have a business card?" Roy then questioned.

"Yeah, why?" Kurt asked curiously, Roy being the master of bullshit played the part beautifully.

"I have an independent line of liquor based out of San Fransisco, I want to branch out but I'm kind of particular on where it goes if you understand what I mean, I only want classy joints housing my brew." Roy said without missing a beat and Cole stared at him for a brief moment, impressed at the swift and efficient lie, and Kurt ate it all up, beaming a smile.

"Oh, how neat! I'm glad you see a classy place here, I'll go get your chips and the business card." Kurt chirped and walked away from the table, Cole pulled away for a moment and turned his full attention to Roy who looked back at him.

"What?" Roy asked.

"What? What do you mean  _what_ that was fascinating." Cole said and Roy took a drink. "How can you just... Come up with shit like that?" He asked.

"I'm a good liar." Roy said simply.

"No that wasn't a lie that was art." Cole laughed and took a drink.

Roy looked over at Cole's grin as he took a drink, he was almost bashful at the compliment that Cole had given him. When Kurt had returned with the chips and the business card Roy quickly turned his attention back to it to take his mind off of Cole for a moment.

"Andy Baker... Owner of the Sinner's Delight... Controversial name it's no wonder the body got dumped here." Roy noted and pointed at the phone number. "We'll have to get an address too." He said and Cole nodded in agreement.

"Suppose we should start poking around... You coming with me or are you gonna woo Kurt?" Cole then asked.

"Actually I think you should get your hands dirty golden boy... Send me a postcard." Roy said and winked and suddenly departed the table before Cole even had a say in the matter.

"... Asshole." Cole murmured but he knew he couldn't take his time, he had to distract Kurt so Roy's cover wasn't blown.

Walking up to the bar with his glass in hand, Kurt looked up and smiled.

"Need a refill?" He asked and Cole nodded, smiling back.

"If you're not busy." He stated.

"Never too busy for you handsome." Kurt replied smoothly and grinned, taking Cole's glass and refilling it, Cole decided it was time to test his flirting skills.

"Can I ask, how is a young man as refined as yourself stuck at a bartending job?" Cole questioned as he pulled up a stool.

"Oh please, I'm not that young... Besides... People like us, we aren't given a lot of chances in the real world, they take one look at us and..." Kurt sighed and shrugged, Cole almost felt sorry for asking. "You and James look pretty high end though, what do you do? I know he's into the booze, do you have your own line of work do you work together?" Kurt asked out of curiosity.

"We work together mostly, it's how we met actually." Cole said and Kurt grinned.

"How romantic." He chuckled.

"I suppose, what about you? Do you have a partner?" Cole inquired, taking a drink of his scotch.

"Nah, I'm more of a free spirit I guess, I don't like being tied up... I guess you can say I have commitment issues but most of my partners don't care." Kurt chuckled and Cole smiled as Kurt rested his hand onto Cole's.

"You know... If James would ever be okay with you adventuring... I'd be up to it." Kurt said and smirked, Cole felt panic rise up within him.

Kurt was seriously coming on to him, however feeling a hand rise up his back he gasped softly and looked over, feeling sheer relief at seeing Roy, despite feeling his palm slide up the back of his shirt.

"Hope you're not coming onto Elliot too hard..." Roy chuckled and Cole felt a blush sting his cheeks.

"All in good fun, James." Kurt giggled and released Cole's hand.

"Good, don't worry we'll be back here again soon, but for now, let's get out of here Elliot... We've got a special night ahead of us." Roy said and winked at Cole, and for a moment Cole felt his knees go weak but he stood.

"Have fun, boys." Kurt said and waved.

When Roy and Cole began walking out of the bar, Roy slipped his hand around Cole's waist and pulled him closer.

"That was quick." Cole said softly as they made their way out to the car.

"To be honest there wasn't much to go on but I did find something interesting, I  _borrowed_ one of the spy cameras from the LAPD, we'll get them developed tomorrow." Roy said, Cole was curious as to why Roy hadn't pulled his hand away yet but he wasn't going to complain, it was secure and almost tight. "Also, I saw that you were starting to get uncomfortable, so I swooped in and saved you before you blew our cover." Roy joked, expecting a snap in reply.

"... I was, thanks for that." Cole said and Roy glanced over in slight surprise since Cole hadn't given him an attitude.

"... Don't mention it." Roy said as the two got into the car.

"I don't know how you do it." Cole admitted and Roy raised a brow in confusion.

"Do what?" He asked, starting the car.

"I dunno, the way you are? You spoke so easily and so confidently. I'm jealous." He said and quickly glared over. "You ever tell anyone that-"

"You'll push me down a flight of stairs." Roy chortled and nodded. "Got it." He said, Cole waited for the barrage of insults or the arrogance to emerge but it never did, Roy just pulled out of the parking lot and started the drive home.

Roy drove quietly, he had to admit, when he saw Kurt moving in on Cole he felt... A tad possessive if he were being honest and seeing Cole becoming uncomfortable, he had to move in. He had been watching the scene unfold for a few minutes prior, watching to see if Cole could do what needed to be done. At first, it may have been cruel to force Cole into an unfamiliar situation, behind enemy lines so-to-speak but Cole showed he could actually be casual, it was almost interesting. Pulling up to the apartment he quickly took off the red tie and Cole did the same as they walked inside and to the elevator.

The silence was unnerving but not in a tense fashion more of an anxious way? The kind of anxious that reminded Cole of his first date with Marie, as he walked her up to her doorstep, the anxiety building as he wondered what would happen next. He glanced over to Roy in the elevator but said nothing, he almost wished Roy would wrap his arm around him more often it made him feel safe.

Cole suddenly felt uncomfortable again, why was he thinking this way about Roy? The guy was an asshole, probably just waiting to use this information against him when they were back to their normal lives of being thorns in each other's sides. The thought made Cole's stomach scrunch up in a foreboding manner as they walked into the apartment.

"Hey, you hungry by the way? We didn't get a chance to eat at the bar." Roy stated as he took off his had, took off his jacket and unbuttoned a few buttons on his shirt.

"Actually yeah but you don't have to worry about me, it's kinda late." Cole said and did the same.

"Well it's not a big deal, I'm starving so I'll just make us both something." Roy commented and shrugged his shoulders as he rolled up his sleeves and walked into the kitchen.

Cole watched Roy in shock, Roy had never been so... Accommodating? Maybe this wouldn't be the worst thing in the world? He thought by now that he and Roy would have killed each other, but so far, Cole was actually having a  _pleasant_ time.

"You keep this up Roy, dare I say we might be friends one day." Cole called with a small laugh and sat on the sofa.

"Don't push it, Phelps." Roy scoffed from the kitchen and Cole only laughed a bit louder.

Roy cooked quickly and efficiently, he was a damn good cook, but he was a little nervous that he'd fuck up somehow, which he didn't understand why. It wasn't like he gave a shit about what Cole thought of him. The steaks didn't take long to cook and since it was indeed late, he opened the fridge and looked around, pulling out a few potatoes and slicing them up, sauteeing them in the steak juices with butter and spices which took a total of about ten minutes.

Cole could smell the aroma's coming from the kitchen, it made his stomach roared and his mouth nearly watered. Roy then walked out with two plates and handed one to Cole.

"Sorry I forgot to ask how you like your steak, if you want it done more I can throw it back on the skillet." Roy said as he sat down in the armchair near Cole.

"I usually like mine pretty rare so don't worry about it." Cole said and Roy nodded as the two quietly ate their meals.

Cole was astonished, the food was  _delicious._ Marie always overcooked his steak, he never told her but Roy made the food perfectly. He almost wished there were seconds.

"My wife would kill me for saying this... But you cook better than her." Cole chuckled as he finished his food.

"Yeah well don't go spreading that around... Like I said, I live alone and I only eat good food so I had to learn." Roy said and Cole smiled.

"I say, you cook while we're here and I'll take care of the dishes." Cole said and Roy thought for a moment before shrugging.

"Deal. Get to work." He snorted and handed Cole his plate.

Cole snickered softly and took it before walking into the kitchen, Roy's gaze followed him closely until he disappeared out of the line of sight. Roy felt an immense sense of relief that Cole likes his food, so much that not only did he admit he was better than his wife but he nominated Roy to be the designated cook. Looking at his watch he saw it was about ten o'clock, he was pretty tired. It didn't take long for Cole to finish the dishes walking out after a few minutes.

Roy then lit up a cigarette as Cole plopped back down onto the couch, offering one to Cole who shook his head in decline. Exhaling smoke upwards Roy leaned his head back and yawned quietly.

"Tired?" Cole asked.

"Yeah..." Roy aswered softly.

"Here, lemme go steal some pillows from the bed and a blanket and you'll be good to head to bed." Cole said and Roy nodded with no argument.

Cole stood up and walked into the bedroom, stealing two pillows since there were four and walked to the closet, noting a blanket folded neatly on the top shelf. Fuck he hated being a tad shorter than other men, he wasn't  _short_ but a lot of his partners were taller than him by a couple of inches. He placed his hands at his hips and glared at the blankets as if trying to will it with his mind to come down. However feeling someone brush against him from behind Cole jumped lightly and saw Roy nudge passed him, the cigarette still pursed neatly in his mouth. He reached up and grabbed the blanket with relative ease and handed the blanket with Cole.

"That's what you wanted right?" He asked.

"Yeah... Thanks." Cole murmured and Roy nodded.

"Good, now get out." Roy ordered and Cole made a small face at Roy before doing so.

Hearing the door shut quietly behind him he turned back for a few moments. He felt suspicious of Roy, it was unlike him to be so helpful and pleasant, he wondered if Roy wanted something or if he were looking to betray him in some way. He then felt a little guilty for feeling that way, he was going to give himself a headache. He walked over to his bag that he had packed and took out a tank top.

He discarded his suit and folded it neatly before putting it in the corner of the living room so that he didn't accidentally wear it again, he needed to get it washed. He then slipped his tank top on and turned off the lights, noting that the lights were already off in the bedroom. He then situated himself on the couch with the pillows behind his head and the blanket billowing over his body.

At least the couch was comfortable...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone liked the handkerchief thing, I know it was more relevant in the 60s and 70s but I saw it and just couldn't help myself, plus I couldn't find more gay signals from the 40s-50s, the only thing I found was the red tie thing, so I had to improvise!  
> -Eros


	3. First Kiss

Roy's eyes fluttered open the next morning as the suns rays hit his eyes harshly. He groaned softly and turned onto his side away from the window. If they were here much longer they'd have to get curtains, but of course, he was hoping they wouldn't be here longer than necessary. He sat up and sighed, yawning and scratching his bare chest. He only slept in boxer shorts, standing he walked out of the bedroom, noting a very light snoozing sound, peering over he could see Cole still asleep on the couch... He looked cute, his tank top slightly disheveled and his hair messy and his lips barely parted as he breathed.

Roy felt his heart speed up as he looked over Cole's body, it was the most he had ever seen of Cole... He felt a slight stiffening in his shorts and he quickly turned away and retreated back into the bedroom and shutting the door as quietly as he could. Reaching up and rubbing his eyes, trying to calm himself... He wasn't getting hard for Cole... He  _wasn't_ gay. It was probably a fluke, right? It was the morning time and he had just woken up... Yeah.

He started the shower and undressed, slipping into the steamy water. He felt a sigh escape his lips as he scrubbed his face with the water, but the main reason he got in here... Reaching downwards, Roy's fingers carefully wrapped themselves around his half-hard shaft and slowly stroked upwards. Roy shivered silently and began a slow even pace to get him going. It didn't take him long he had a pretty good libido, when his member was stiff and flexing he began a bit of a quicker pace, closing his eyes and allowing the water to encompass him.

After a few minutes, he was beginning to wonder why he hadn't cum yet, typically when he was jerking off, it didn't take him very long, he was trying to be quick and efficient and get things done. He continued thinking of the various poster women with their delicious curves and their supple breasts, but it wasn't enough. Suddenly flashes began flying through his mind, a flat torso beneath him, a slick and tight abdomen... Toned pecs with milky white skin, bright eyes and dirty blonde hair touseled upon the pillows beneath him.

Without warning, Roy's release came hard and it slammed into him, he actually reached up and cupped a hand over his mouth just in case any noise left his lips. He hadn't experienced such an intense orgasm in a long time... He felt fear climb up within him... He just came to the thought of Cole beneath him. Before he could get excited again he began washing off, the guilt, disgust, and fear lingering in his mind.

Cole, on the other hand, was still fast asleep, the memories from the war keeping him from really truly sleeping, soon enough he gasped and woke up, sitting up and looking around in panic. Hearing the shower running and the morning light flowing through the window. He was at the apartment with Roy... He was safe. He took a breath and reached up, yawning softly and rubbing his eyes tiredly. Roy must have taken over the shower, he'd just shower later tonight when  _he_ had control of the bedroom.

He swung his legs over the couch and reached up to smooth his hair back as best he could. He then changed into one of his more casual outfits, Roy mentioned getting some pictures developed but they weren't exactly going to work. He slipped on a white button up, not bothering to fasten the three top ones along with simple black pants with a nice leather belt, rolling up his sleeves to his elbows just as the shower stopped running. After a few minutes, the bedroom door glanced open and Cole turned his head over, watching Roy walk out. Roy was thinking casual as well, he couldn't be bothered to put on a suit jacket and tie but he still slipped his fedora on his head, he felt naked without one.

"You wanna head to the station? We can look at the photos at a diner for breakfast." Cole offered and Roy thought for a moment before nodding.

"That sounds good. You wanna drive?" Roy questioned and Cole shrugged, holding his hand out for the keys which Roy handed over.

The drive was quiet as usual, but a content silence nonetheless. Roy was still spooked about what had happened in the shower but he couldn't let his cowardice effect the outcome of the case. When the two arrived, they walked down the technical services where they were allowed to develop the photos that Roy had taken the previous night at the bar.

It didn't take too long to develop the photos Roy looked them over to make sure they were good quality before slipping them into a manilla envelope and looking over to Cole.

"Remember how the Lieutenant said the guy was shot there while Kurt said it was found? I'm leaning towards it was found." Roy said and Cole raised a brow.

"What are you talking about?" He asked as they walked up the stairs.

"I mean, I think it was strategically placed there." Roy said clearly and Cole tilted his head.

"That's... Kind of a long reach, what evidence do we have for that?" Cole questioned.

"You'll see in the pictures." Roy said as they approached the convertible again. "Where do we wanna go?" He then asked, getting in the driver's side.

"That place on the corner by the library is good." Cole said and Roy nodded.

* * *

They got a booth by the window and Roy handed the envelope to Cole as they waited for their breakfast to arrive. Cole carefully pulled the photographs out of the crime scene, there was still a stain on the floor from the blood.

"Anything look off about that?" Roy asked and Cole studied the image, it was an awfully small stain.

"... If he had bled out why is the puddle so small?" Cole asked and Roy smiled.

"Bingo, that's number one, look at the next photo." Roy said and the next photo was a show of the back doorway and the puddle in the same view. "See how far that's from the door? If he wasn't shot there, wouldn't there be drag marks?" Roy asked and Cole nodded. "But there's not... It's like someone carried him and carefully placed him on the floor." Roy said and Cole hummed.

"But why? Still think it was about the coke?" He asked and Roy shook his head.

"I dunno... The guy wasn't high at the time... You think it could have been planted?"

"That's what we have to find out." Cole muttered and put the pictures away. "Maybe we should give Andy Baker a call and meet him."

"Sounds like a good idea, give me the business card we'll go see him after breakfast." Roy offered.

Cole handed Roy the card and walked over to the payphone in the restaurant and dialed the number, waiting patiently for someone to answer.

"Is this Andy Baker?" Roy asked when someone on the other line picked up.

"Depends on who's asking." The other replied.

"My name is James Prescott, did a waiter tell you about me last night?" Roy questioned.

"Oh yeah, Kurt did. Did you want to set up an appointment to discuss a deal with your liquor?" He asked and Roy paused for a moment but remembered the conversation from the night before

"Yes I do, but I'm a pretty busy person, can we do it today?" He inquired.

"I don't have anything planned for today, would you like to meet at my home?" Andy asked.

"That sounds fine, I'm at breakfast with my partner Elliot, we'll meet you soon, give me an address." Roy said and wrote down the address provided and returned to the booth, noticing their breakfast had arrived but Cole wasn't eating. "What are you waiting for?" he asked curiously as he sat down and Cole shrugged.

"Figured it would be polite to wait for my  _partner._ " Cole snickered softly and beginning to eat when Roy sat down.

Roy watched Cole as he felt a slight thump hit his chest when Cole spoke, he remembered earlier this morning when he saw Cole asleep. He had memorized the creases on Cole's body... Feeling the slight tightening in his pants he began cutting into his meal so he could focus on it rather than Cole's toned body.

Cole glanced up when Roy didn't answer but seeing him eat Cole shook it off with ease. It had been a while since he had eaten at a diner, it was nice. He was actually surprised at how much he was enjoying Roy's company. Crunching on a slice of bacon, he hoped that when this case was over it wouldn't go back to the way it was where they were constantly wanting to kill each other. He had thought of pulling his gun on Roy a few times due to the extreme annoyance... He was having a nice time now.

"Oh, Roy." Cole said, watching Roy look up as he stirred some cream into his coffee. "... I get the bed tonight." He stated and Roy scoffed but hesitantly nodded in compliance, taking a drink, Cole smirked and took a drink of his own, seeing Roy watch him like a hawk. "... What?" He asked.

"You drink your coffee black?" He questioned.

"Yeah is something wrong with that?" Cole challenged.

"Yeah, it's inhuman." Roy grumbled and Cole chortled softly.

"Says the man who smokes after every meal, drink, and interaction." Cole snickered and Roy paused.

"... Touche." Roy muttered softly and continued eating, Cole smirked, realizing he had just won the argument.

Breakfast went off without a hitch, Cole definitely felt more lively after a meal settled in his stomach as he drove them towards Andy Baker's address. Pulling up to the house the two detectives took note of the structure, not bad for a gay man. Kurt was right after all, if you were open about it you were lucky to get any kind of real career, he wondered if Andy was open about it, or even homosexual at all?

Knocking at the door, Roy and Cole stood at the doorstep patiently. When it opened, he noted a man about their age, ginger hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a tank top and come lounge pants, hardly the look for a meeting but Roy decided not to comment.

"James and Elliot?" Andy asked.

"Andy?" Roy asked back, watching the man nod and invite them in.

The interior was almost regal, Roy wondered how Andy could afford to pay for all of this by owning a single gay bar. However, they followed Andy into the living room where he offered them a seat.

"So, you wanna tell me about your brew?" Andy asked casually and Roy glanced to Cole.

"Actually no, we're from the LAPD... Came to talk to you about the shooting." Roy admitted and Andy raised his brows.

"Why the secrecy?"

"We're undercover." Cole replied and Andy nodded, accepting that answer for now.

"There isn't much to tell... I got a call around seven-thirty Tuesday morning from one of my cleaning staff, crying that she had seen a dead body... I got up, drove to the bar immediately still in my pajamas as the police arrived to take away the body... I'll be honest when they told me some detective would be in touch I didn't believe them." Andy stated in a slight confronting manner.

"We just want to help." Cole said calmly and Andy nodded, but he didn't seem convinced. "Can you tell us where you were the night of the murder?"

"... I was here with my significant other... He's at work but if you meet with him I'm sure he can confirm it." Andy replied and Cole scribbled down the answer in a notepad.

"Were there any disturbances the night before? Bar fight? Protest? Any kind of motive as to why there would be a dead body showing up at your place?" Roy questioned and Andy shook his head.

"I'm not at the bar a lot, if anything happens the bartenders know to call me immediately following the incident so I know. Kurt and Jacob were on the schedule that night, Kurt took over for Jacob about eleven-thirty, he's really good about calling about shit that goes down." Andy explained.

"... There was cocaine found on the victim's body, do you know about that?" Cole inquired and Andy sighed, shaking his head.

"No, I wish I could be more helpful, I don't do that shit and I don't allow my employees to do it, if I find out they're getting high they're gone. However, I don't know if they hide it from me, and I don't care... As long as I don't know it's not my business." Andy stated.

"Makes sense... Did you know the victim?" Roy asked and there was hesitation before Andy nodded his head.

"He was a regular, good kid... I think he said his name was Will." Andy stated and Cole arched a brow.

"I thought you said you weren't at the bar often." He stated.

"I'm not, but I still have to go in and give them money for the register, he's there-... Was there often when I arrived. We got to a first name basis but that's about it, like I said though, nice kid." Andy informed and Roy and Cole glanced to one another, Cole then looked back up to Andy, he showed no signs of lying, he wrote down what Andy had said.

"Did you know of anyone openly violent towards gay people? Like someone who would try to tarnish your bars reputation by planting the body?" Cole then asked and Andy smirked bitterly.

"... Most people are openly violent towards us... I mean, that's why you're undercover right? So the LAPD could avoid the shame of helping solve the murder of a gay man?" Andy suddenly asked.

"Calm down, slick-"

"Calm down? Calm down he says... Do you know how many gay people are assaulted daily? Killed even?" Andy cut Roy off, but before Roy could lose his temper, Cole suddenly reached over and intertwined his fingers with Roy.

"We volunteered for this case, Andy." Cole stated, still calm, giving Roy's hand a squeeze, hoping he would go along with it, seeing Andy's demeanor soften. "... We know how you feel... We're  _partners_  after all... We didn't want to see people like us be swept under the rug any longer... You see, James and I can't be out in public because of our professions, we have to suffer in silence... We see it as... I suppose a way of providing justice while maintaining who we are in the eyes of the public..." Cole proclaimed, Roy leaned back in his seat, genuinely impressed with how he was able to calm Andy down, he rubbed his thumb over the back of Cole's hand and squeezed it back, side-eyeing him, Andy sighed and nodded.

"... I get it... I'm sorry... I'm just so tired of gay people getting kicked to the ground for just being who we are... A-Anyway... There is one guy in particular that comes to mind, Leon Buchannon, real ritzy type... Apparently, his son came out so he blames the community, he's caused the last few scenes... But he was just drunk and raving, I never took him seriously." Andy noted and Cole wrote the name down anyway.

"We'll call you if we have any more questions... And Mister Baker, due keep our professions a secret or you'll be arrested for obstruction of justice." Roy slightly sneered, Cole shook his head in slight exasperation. "We're gonna keep poking around the bar, if anyone asks about us, we've made a deal and we are given full reign of the bar, understand?"

"Got it... Thanks for this by the way... It's nice to know justice is on our side for once." Andy replied and the two detectives stood, Roy fastened an arm securely around Cole's waist before leading him towards the door.

"We'll keep in touch, Andy." Cole called before walking out the door with Roy.

Once in the car Roy looked over.

"You call me impressive?" He chuckled and Cole chuckled softly.

"I-I dunno what happened I just... Started talking... You gotta feel for his situation a little bit... He's right after all." Cole sighed as Roy pulled out of the drive.

"Yeah well... Be that as it may, I was ready to sock him... Good job, Phelps." Roy praised.

"Not bad for a teacher's pet, aye?" Cole asked and Roy chuckled quietly.

"Not bad..."

* * *

Cole found out the address for a Leon Buchannon, but before they went to confront him about the murder, they figured they should see if they could figure out an entry point in the bar, or any other evidence to pin on him. While Cole believed Andy, he figured they could also have the opportunity to go through the records of the bar as well just in case something was overlooked. He didn't know why Andy would sabotage his own bar but people had wacky motives sometimes.

"You think Andy is innocent?" Roy asked, a cigarette pursed between his lips as he sat on the sofa, watching the television casually as Cole walked into the room with two drinks in hand, looking over as Cole offered it, he was pleasantly surprised but took it. "Thanks..."

"No problem... You think he's not?" Cole inquired curiously and Roy shook his head.

"I didn't say that... I just... Something doesn't feel right about this case... The Vice in me wants to really believe it was just a drug deal gone wrong but I can't... I think this is a little bigger than the LAPD wants to acknowledge." Roy stated and Cole nodded.

"I agree... I think maybe whoever put the body in the bar was sending a message..." He said and Roy nodded.

"Maybe, and maybe he thought it wouldn't be actually investigated... He just wanted the gays to be scared. We may have an advantage here as long as Andy doesn't tell anyone about our presence." The brunette said. "We should keep this a secret for as long as completely possible."

"Agreed." Cole said.

* * *

Later that night, the two dressed to impress as usual, at least now they would be able to snoop around without being kicked out, but they would probably wanna keep it on the down low. Kurt looked up and smiled when the two walked inside, waving enthusiastically.

"Mister Andy called and told me you two had closed a deal on the liquor... Glad I get to see you to again. Suppose I'll show you around?" He offered.

"If you're not busy Kurt, James and I need to discuss the business plans asap." Cole said.

"Of course!" Kurt chirped and led them into the back.

"This is just kind of the lounging area for the staff there's plenty of chairs and table, bathrooms are that way." Kurt said and pointed down a hallway, then leading them through a door. "This is the stockroom where the uh... Body, was found, Mister Andy's office is over there..." He directed sheepishly and pointed. "Anything you guys need from me?"

"Nope, that'll do, Kurt. If we need anything from you we'll come find you, is anyone else coming in tonight? Staff?" Roy questioned.

"Yeah, Jacob will come help me in a little bit, we get a little busier on weekends." Kurt replied.

"Come introduce us when he arrives? We'll be working closely for a little while, we should get familair." Roy commented and Kurt nodded with a grin before departing back to the floor.

"Well, at least now we don't have to hide as much... But I'm thinking that we'll probably have to be discreet about Andy's office." Cole mentioned.

"True, let's look around real quick though... The stain is over here." Roy said and walked over to it. "There's an exit over there..." He hummed.

Cole walked over to it and tried the handle, locked.

"Roy, come over here, lock me out I'm gonna try and get back in, see if there's like a secret trick or something." Cole called softly and Roy did as told, closing and locking the door behind Cole.

Cole twisted the knob, it was locked good. He pushed and then began fingering around for any buttons or release latches. Not finding anything of the sort he rested a hand on his hip for a moment before he pulled out a safety pin that he kept in his pocket, he then bent the point and inserted it inside the lock, hearing the distinct  _click._ The door opened with no struggle. Roy tilted his head as Cole walked back in.

"The trick?" Roy asked.

"No trick, the lock is a joke... Anyone with any kind of knowledge about locks can walk in at any time... I'm beginning to think that someone here knows... Why else would it be solid on the inside and basic on the outside? I'm wondering if someone is working with the person on the inside." Cole affirmed.

"Possible, it wouldn't be the first time." Roy said and walked out the door with Cole in tow, it's not like they would need a key to get back in.

Looking around, Roy pulled out his flashlight and began looking at the ground. Seeing a few droplets, he kneeled and inspected it. Blood. Pointing the flashlight in other directions, there wasn't a trail. That was odd, why a few droplets here but nowhere else. Noting a trash can by the door, he approached it and pointed the flashlight inside.

"Cole, come look at this." He called, Cole approached and Roy carefully picked up a blood-soaked gauze, it was brown from being so old but Roy was certain it could still be tested. "This must have packed the wound. They didn't want anyone tracking them..." Roy mentioned as Cole took out a small evidence baggy from the pocket of his jacket and Roy carefully placed it inside, wiping off his hand despite there being nothing on it. "Let's get back inside before we're missed." He said and nodded.

Cole quietly jimmied the door and the two walked back inside. They glanced at the office door and both nodded in unison to each other, walking over to the office, Roy twisted the knob and opened the door.

"Unlocked, he's either an amateur or has nothing to hide." He muttered and flipped on the light, but Cole quickly flipped it back off and shut the door behind him.

"We're supposed to be in secret remember." Cole scolded softly and Roy rolled his eyes in response.

Flicking on their lights, they began searching through the drawers and the file cabinets. Cole managed to dig out the original owner's certificate from the first owner of the bar.

"Does this name ring a bell? I feel like I've heard it." Cole muttered.

"Terance Grenville... Isn't that the famous anti-gay council member on the LA City Council? This would tarnish his reputation if word got out that he used to own a popular gay bar..." Roy said and Cole looked over to him, this was motive.

However before any partial conclusions could be made, they could hear someone approaching the office door. They couldn't be caught snooping, Cole dropped his flashlight and gasped and did the first thing that came to mind, he grabbed a hole of Roy's tie and yanked him forward, smashing his lips onto the others, Roy gasped as well.

_Do what comes naturally._

Out of instinct, Roy's hands found them resting on Cole's hips and pulling him close. The feeling of Roy's lips against his, their bodies against one another... Cole wrapped his arms around Roy's neck and ran a hand upwards through Roy's hair, effectively tipping off his fedora, Roy didn't even notice it had fallen. He reached down and took ahold of Cole's thighs and lifted him, resting him against the desk, Cole didn't hesitate on wrapping his legs around Roy's waist and pulling him forward some more.

When the door finally opened, Kurt walked in only gasping and shielding his eyes.

"O-Oh my god I'm so sorry!" He yelped and shut the door. "U-Uh, Jacob is here w-when you're ready!" He stammered outside of the door and quickly ran back out to the floor.

They only separated when the footsteps faded, and they separated slowly... There was fear present in both their eyes, what had happened was nothing but primal instincts. It wasn't necessary to go that far and they both knew it. Cole's hands remained poised at Roy's shoulders to steady himself, his legs still holding Roy's groin close as they came down from their high, panting in unison from the sudden burst of passion.

"... I-I didn't see any way around it... Sorry." Cole finally whispered, Roy was still studying the details of Cole's face, the dimples, the shape of his eyes and the feel of his lips... He barely heard the other.

"Yeah..." Was all Roy managed to utter, finally unraveling themselves from each other and straightening out.

Cole placed the certificate in his pocket carefully and walked out with Roy, how were they supposed to act casual after that? Cole brushed off his jacket and Roy placed his fedora back on top of his head, both standing awkwardly, unable to speak much. Roy gulped but took initiative, wrapping an arm around Cole, placing his palm in the middle of his back. Cole seemed to sigh of relief and wrap an arm around Roy as well before beginning their venture back out towards the action.


	4. The First Step

Cole and Roy walked out of the back, arms still wrapped around one another, giving each other much-needed comfort. Roy was afraid if he were being honest because he  _enjoyed_ every moment of kissing Cole... He didn't have to envision a woman... He didn't have to force it. When he kissed Cole, he felt Cole and feeling his body, it was nearly enough to force him over the edge.

Cole was feeling the same way, he was worried that Roy was pissed off at him. So when Roy wrapped his arm around him he felt relief flood him. For now, though, they needed to move forward and portray complete coolness. They were a  _couple_ after all... Roy and Cole paused before walking out, they needed to say something but neither knew what to say.

"... Are we alright?" Cole finally asked and glanced over.

"I... Think so..." Roy replied honestly and did the same, meeting Cole's eyes, they were still lit up even in the slightly dim environment.

Cole nodded, they would probably talk more when they got back to the apartment, putting on a tough front the two walked back out onto the bar floor. Kurt was wiping down the bar as they approached, glancing up and smiling nervously.

"Sorry, you had to see that, we should have waited to get home." Cole chuckled and sent a small wink at Kurt.

"It's alright! I get it, untamed passions are hard to hide." He chuckled and pointed to another man who was serving a few tables. "Want me to introduce you to Jacob?" He questioned.

"Sure actually if you don't mind." Roy said and Kurt shook his head.

"Jacob!" He called, the blonde man looked over and nodded before finishing an order and walking back.

"Something wrong?" Jacob asked.

Immediately it was obvious that Jacob was a bit more standoffish than Kurt was, Cole looked over the new individual, short blonde hair, tan skin and a defined body. His arms folded over his chest carefully, indicated closed body language.

"No, just wanted to introduce you to Mister Andy's partners for the time being-"

"James Prescott... This is my partner Elliot Wilcox." Roy introduced and held out his hand, the other hesitated but complied, shaking Roy's hand firmly. "We have an independent line of liquor we're going to be distributed here in the next few weeks." he explained and Cole nodded.

"Jacob right?" Cole asked and the other nodded.

"Mind if I get back to work?" The other asked and Cole shook his head, watching the other walk off.

"H-He's just shy... Trust me, I know he seems... Stoic but once you get to know him he's not all that bad." Kurt stammered lightly.

"How long have you known him?" Roy asked curiously.

"He's been working here longer than me actually... I started two years ago, I don't know exactly how long he's been here." Kurt revealed and Roy nodded. "Honestly though, he's actually not a bad guy."

"Is he..?" Cole questioned.

"Gay? I actually don't know, he doesn't go into to much detail into his personal life... But I've seen him make eyes at a few people so I only assume he is... I doubt a straight man would work here." Kurt mentioned, shrugging.

"I agree." Roy mused, Cole quickly elbowed him and narrowed his eyes discreetly before looking back to Kurt.

"Kurt, mind showing us the employee record? I'd like to know who we need to meet." Cole stated.

"Well, honestly Jacob and I are the only full-time employees... But you're welcome to look, the others just kinda come in when they feel like it." Kurt said and handed the book to Cole anyway, Cole took it and looked through it, Kurt was right, there were other names, but none of them were working within the time span of when the body was placed, only Kurt and Jacob.

Cole remembered Andy mentioning that Kurt took over for Jacob the night of the murder, so he was there at the closest to the murder but... Cole couldn't see Kurt being apart of something so malicious. He had to remind himself that everyone was a suspect.

"I wanted to ask, have we lost business since... You know?" Cole questioned and Kurt sighed, nodding.

"Unfortunately yes... Normally it's twice as busy here..." Kurt admitted.

"It looks like you were the last person on shift that night... You didn't see  _anything?_ " Roy asked more out of curiosity.

"I didn't, it was like any other night honestly, I came in, Jacob said he had taken out the trash so I didn't have to and he left. The night went on as usual, I left around three after I shut down the bar... Everything was normal... It's crazy isn't it?" Kurt asked and Cole and Roy looked to one another.

Jacob was the last person out the rigged back door.

"Very, don't worry it's not like you did anything wrong, Kurt." Cole reassured and Kurt nodded.

"I know it's just insane, I was so worried I'd get fired even though I didn't do anything." Kurt chuckled nervously.

"You don't have to worry about that." Roy mused and looked over to Jacob before turning his attention back to Kurt. "When do you guys get off tonight?" Roy asked.

"I get off in a few hours, Jacob closes tonight but we close later on the weekends, we close at four so he'll probably be done around five." Kurt informed and Roy nodded.

"Well have fun getting off early tonight, Elliot and I have to be off, even though the show we gave you was enticing enough, we prefer privacy." Roy mused and smirked, pulling Cole closer, who blushed intensely.

"You guys have fun too." Kurt laughed as Roy guided Cole out the bar.

"Wanna come back tonight and check on Jacob?" Roy asked quietly as they neared the car.

"Sounds good, do we wanna stay up or wake up around four-thirty?" Cole asked once inside.

"Up to you, I don't really care." Roy said and Cole shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't either."

"Suppose if we fall asleep, we fall asleep, we'll just set the clock." Roy said and Cole nodded in agreement.

However, once in the car, Cole felt anxious and nervous all over again after the kiss... What made him so passionate he didn't quite understand... Roy's arms were so powerful and tight around him... Feeling Roy lift him as if he weighed nothing made him feel... Things he couldn't explain. His heart was racing when they finally got to the apartment, he was thankful that Roy seemed to forget about what had happened, at least he convinced himself that Roy had forgotten.

The ride in the elevator was slightly awkward, Cole shoved his hands in his pockets, thanking the lord when it  _dinged_ on their floor. He walked out before Roy, Roy watched, arching his brow lightly, wondering why Cole was in such a hurry. Catching up to the shorter man, he unlocked the door to the apartment and Cole ducked in quickly.

"Cole, what's your problem?" Roy finally asked and Cole winced slightly before turning to face Roy.

"Nothing... Tonight was just... Intense... That's all." He murmured and watched Roy's demeanor falter just slightly as he shut the door.

"Well, like you said, we have to do what we have to do." Roy stated and turned to him, taking off his fedora and jacket, hanging them.

"Y-Yeah... You're right... I just hope I didn't come on too strong that's all." Cole sighed as he discarded his jacket, Roy shrugged.

"I didn't notice that if it helps... We were both kind of in our own little world." He said and Cole nodded his head. "We just have to get through this shit and then we  _never_ speak of this again, right?" He asked and Cole swallowed the slight pang at the thought.

"You're right... Sorry, I'm not trying to make this weird." Cole chuckled nervously.

"I'm sure we can both believe that to guys kissing are weird... That was weird for both of us... But we didn't blow our cover, that's what counts... You want a drink?" Roy offered and Cole nodded as Roy walked to the kitchen.

"Yeah... Weird." Cole muttered mostly to himself as he sat on the couch and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Roy on the other hand, was a master of bullshit as usual. He maintained the perfect casual facade while he panicked inside, in fact, his hand shook while he poured the whiskey, he picked the strongest liquor they had because he knew they were both on edge after the kiss. Before he could even think about walking back into the living room with Cole, he quickly downed his first drink, somehow ignoring the incessant burning that stung his throat. He then poured himself another drink and then Cole's, taking a deep breath before walking back out, relieved at seeing Cole relaxing and watching the television calmly enough.

"Here." He announced and Cole jumped, looking over and taking the glass.

"Thanks." Cole responded as Roy took a seat next to him, looking to the clock, it was about nine o'clock now, they had until two to get drunk and sober if they chose to.

Cole took a drink and his face scrunched up for a moment before looking at Roy.

"Whiskey?" He asked.

"Too strong?" Roy challenged with a small grin and Cole huffed.

"Well no, I'm just not used to drinking it..."

"So basically, you're gonna get smashed." Roy laughed and Cole rolled his eyes.

"Fuck off... I'll be fine by the time we need to leave..."

"Don't worry baby I'll drive." Roy cooed and Cole glared over at him. "It's so  _cute_ that you're a lightweight you should have seen the way your face got all tight..."

"Say one more thing I'm going to bust your nose." Cole growled.

"Promise?" Roy asked and Cole scooted away from him and took another drink, maintaining a straight face this time around since he knew what to expect.

Roy released a laugh and propped his feet up as usual, after about an hour he just left the bottle of whiskey out, it was about ten o'clock now, he had three drinks and had a nice buzz, on the other hand Cole had two and was a little worse off than Roy, he wasn't completely trashed but he was getting pretty tired and he was smiling a lot more... It was a nice sight. When he saw Cole snoozing though, he rolled his eyes and stood, feeling a small bout of dizziness his head, he probably shouldn't let Cole drink anymore and he himself shouldn't refill his own glass.

He nudged Cole awake, watching the other look up at him with hazy eyes, it was adorable if he was honest.

"What?" Cole asked.

"Let's get you to bed hotshot." Roy snickered and held out a hand for Cole.

Cole swatted the hand away and went to stand but when he nearly fell over, Roy caught his arm and smirked.

"Don't... Say a word." Cole grumbled as Roy guided Cole into the bedroom.

"I didn't say anything." Roy said as they approached the bed.

However, neither of them saw Cole's bag at the foot of the bed in the dark bedroom, tripping Cole who had a hold of Roy's arm, pulling him down since his balance wasn't all that peaked anyway. The two gasped in unison as they fell, Roy fell on top of Cole, thankfully the bed broke their fall.

"Jesus, you drunk fucker." Roy grumbled.

"You weren't much help  _either._ " Cole replied.

Roy went to insult Cole again until he realized that he had fantasized about this... Being on top of Cole, who seemed to be stunned as well. Neither of them could speak, both too afraid to ruin the moment... He was so beautiful, his bright but fierce hazel eyes, despite being a tad clouded due to the booze they were brilliant. It felt as if Roy were seeing them for the first time.

"... Is it weird now?" Cole suddenly asked, the whiskey present on his breath but it didn't deter Roy, he wondered if Cole would be asking the same thing if he were completely sober in this situation... If Roywere sober.

He couldn't use the booze as a complete excuse though, he was still able to think coherently enough... But he wasn't gay! He kept telling himself that, he didn't even notice Cole leaning up until their lips met again on their own accord... Not because they were forced to. Roy flinched for a moment but he quickly reciprocated, his eyes fluttering shut as one of his hand reached down, rubbing up Cole's abdomen and around his chest. Cole's legs opened and allowed Roy's hips to enter between them.

Feeling their groins coming in contact for the second time tonight, Roy released a small sigh as he reached down, not hesitating to begin unbuckling Cole's pants, unzipping them as Cole began undressing his top half. He opened his shirt and began working on Roy's as well, feeling Cole's hands roam the bare expanse of his chest. He felt as if he were flying... Like he had wanted this from the start.

* * *

Roy suddenly opened his eyes, looking around erratically and even sitting up as he regained his composure, reaching up and running a hand over his shirt, he was still dressed. Glancing over, Cole was still asleep on the couch as well, he panted quietly and blinked quickly, sweat had formed on his brow, reaching up and wiping it away and hesitantly looking down, an erection strongly fighting in the fabric of his pants once again.

What the hell was that? He didn't remember falling asleep... He gulped and turned to Cole again, he was out  _cold_. Scooting over slowly to avoid waking him up he looked over the expanse of Cole's body in better detail... God, he was such a beautiful creature. Roy huffed and looked away... Goddammit, why did things need to be complicated? He wasn't a faggot right..? He was so confused...

He was scared...

Standing up, he looked towards the clock, it was about two, he was lucky he woke up when he had. However, getting up off the couch so fast woke Cole up, looking over, he raised a brow.

"Where are you going, Roy?" He asked and Roy felt his soul leave his body.

"Nowhere." Roy managed to say as he stopped walking.

"... You okay?" Cole questioned, feeling a shift in Roy's attitude.

"Yeah, fine. Go back to sleep." Roy ordered slightly and Cole tilted his head.

"Alright... Help me to the bed? My neck is killing me." Cole groaned and Roy swallowed harshly, but he turned and walked to Cole's side and helping him up. "Thanks." Cole chuckled nervously as they walked into the bedroom.

Roy remained in the doorway, leaning against it as he watched Cole flop onto the bed. His dream was playing out in his mind at the moment, he was so confused... He  _felt_  Cole against him... He  _felt_ Cole's lips against his. The fact it was a dream was really messing with him. Part of him wanted to go to him and reenact his dream... He wanted to leave... Even if it meant losing his job.

Cole was already passed out on the bed, Roy walked forward, looking at Cole, face down on the comforter. He felt a predatory instinct well up inside him, reaching down and running a hand from Cole's upper back to the small of his back, the firmness of his muscles and the ripple of his back.

Roy quickly took his hand away knowing if Cole caught him touching nothing would be the same. He walked out and shut the door behind him, walking back to the couch and reaching up, running a hand over his face. He had to get rid of his erection before he and Cole went to check on Jacob...

* * *

Cole snored softly into the blankets, groaning softly as he felt a small rubbing on his back. When his eyes opened he saw Roy smirking down at him slightly.

"Ugh, what?" He asked.

"We gotta go, it's almost three." Roy snickered. "Let's go sleeping beauty." He urged and Cole sighed, sitting up, a wave of dizziness hitting him, however, Roy suddenly thrust a cup his way, Cole tilted his head. "Drink this." He said and Cole took the cup and brought it to his lips. "Take it like a shot, trust me." Roy interjected.

"What is it?" Cole then asked.

"Just drink it, Phelps." Roy commanded and Cole sighed, doing as told and swigged the drink roughly, nearly puking but managed to get it down, he hung his head for a moment though, trying to decide if he needed to run to the restroom to vomit, only glaring up at Roy when his stomach settled.

"The  _fuck_ was that?" He growled.

"Pickle juice. Before you go to whack me, it helps hangovers... Bring some water with you, you should be fine soon." Roy explained and Cole groaned softly as he and Roy walked out of the apartment.

"Wait I thought we were going at four?" Cole then asked.

"Yeah but I figured we could see how Jacob works, be casual, we leave when he closes and then follow him." Roy said and Cole shrugged, nodding tiredly.

The car ride was mostly silent, Cole leaned his head back, his eyes shut, Roy glanced over, chuckling softly.

"You're so adorable when you're pouting and hungover." He mused.

"Shut up... Jesus, I didn't think I drank that much..." Cole sighed.

"You didn't." Roy replied and Cole shook his head.

"The threat still stands that I will push you down a flight of stairs if you mention that to anyone." Cole stated and Roy smiled.

"I won't... Pickle juice helping? Keep drinking." Roy instructed as he drove.

"... Actually yes. Even though I almost barfed on your shoes... It's helping...  _You_ drink pickle juice?" Cole then asked, smirking slightly and Roy rolled his eyes.

"Only when hungover... It's an acquired taste, luckily for me, I don't mind it that much." Roy commented.

"You like salty things?" Cole questioned wiggling his eyebrows.

"... Did you just make a joke?" Roy actually laughed and Cole chuckled softly. "The dead have risen, look at that..."

"Not quite... Getting there but not quite." Cole yawned and rubbed his head, taking a swig of water.

When the two arrived at the bar, Cole's head wasn't pounding as hard as before, Roy was correct when he said the pickle juice worked, but he made sure to keep chugging water. The two ducked inside, thankfully they weren't noticed by Jacob at the bar serving people casually enough. Cole hummed, he thought about getting a table but hearing smooth jazz play in the cool atmosphere of the late night, he tugged Roy's hand.

"Let's dance... We'll blend in easier that way." Cole mentioned, but seeing Roy stunned expression he cleared his throat softly. "I-If you don't mind." He added for safe measures.

Roy panicked for a moment and hesitated, after his near-wet dream he wasn't sure being so close to Cole was a good idea, he was afraid he would pop a boner if he were honest. But he  _wasn't_ gay... So he had nothing to be worried about.

"If you let me lead." He finally said and Cole snorted softly but nodded in compliance as the two walked into the middle of the crowd.

Roy wasn't sure what to do, he didn't really dance with women very often... But he glanced around for a moment and decided to mimic everyone else. He placed his hands on Cole's waist, Cole reached up and rested his hands on Roy's shoulders.

At first, the movements were stiff and uncomfortable, Roy looked almost anywhere _but_ Cole... But when he finally looked down as Cole reached up to rub his eyes for a moment, Roy felt his heart flutter, butterflies resting in the pit of his stomach. When Cole rested his hand back up on Roy's shoulder, he met Roy's piercing azure hues making Cole's knees feel weak.

Cole opened his mouth to speak but no words came to his lips, Roy was in the same boat, but feeling Cole's arms wrap a little more firmly around his neck... Roy's only reaction was slithering his arms more securely around Cole's waist, their bodies coming closer. Their faces were barely a foot apart...

"... This is uh... Nice." Cole finally admitted, glancing up at Roy again, seeing Roy shrug but nod.

"... Yeah, it is." He stated, running a palm up Cole's back and running it downwards, resting on the small of his back.

"Fuck my head still hurts." Cole then sighed, Roy gulped.

"You can... Lean your head against me if you want..." Roy mumbled and Cole stared up at him for a moment before finally leaning in and resting his head against Roy's chest for a few moments, hearing how fast Roy's heart was pounding, he smirked slightly.

"... Nervous,  _James_?" Cole asked with a small chuckled and Roy felt a blush burn at his cheeks.

"Shut up,  _Elliot._ " Roy grumbled in a mocking fashion, feeling a shiver run up his spine as he felt Cole's fingers inch up at the base of his neck, feeling a few of his digits run through the end of his hairline.

Cole was beginning to have fun, feeling Roy's reactions against him, while he was acting innocent, he wondered what else he could stir from Roy. While he would always blame the dizziness from the alcohol as the two swayed in time with the music, he leaned upwards a bit and brushed his lips against Roy's neck while the brunette desperately pretended that he didn't feel it, flinching when he felt Cole's lips actually press against his skin.

"What are you doing?" Roy finally whispered.

"Blending in." Cole replied smoothly and Roy took a breath, looking down at Cole and arching a brow.

What was the harm in blending in..?

Roy looked down at Cole, meeting his eyes before suddenly leaning in and pressing his lips against Cole's for a few moments. When he pulled back, Cole looked like a deer in headlights and it's what he deserved for that stunt he had pulled. However, Cole stared up at Roy, it... Felt so right, leaning in once more and kissing Roy's lips once more, now it was Roy's turn to be surprised.

"It's okay." Cole whispered against Roy's lips and Roy felt a slight pressure being lifted off his shoulders before reciprocating.

Feeling their lips intermingle, Roy pulled Cole close and allowing himself to relax for a moment. However, remembering they were in a crowded room, Roy then pulled back, despite everyone else doing the same thing... Roy couldn't help but want to savor Cole all to himself. Cole stared up at Roy in slight confusion, a blush tinting his cheeks.

For once... Roy let go of  _everything_ he was taught to believe was wrong.

"I can't do this... Come on." Roy ordered and began tugging Cole away.

Had Cole gone too far? Was Roy taking him outside to yell? Being led into the back, Roy looked around and nodded to Andy's office. He shoved Cole inside and closed the door behind him.

"R-Roy I didn't mean to make you-"

Roy suddenly turned around and slammed his lips back into Cole's, who gasped sharply. He wasn't expecting that... But he went with it, wrapping his arms around Roy's neck. Roy reached down and cupped Cole's ass, grasping it tightly, Cole yelped lightly but reached forward and beginning to push Roy's jacket off, who let it fall to the ground without a care in the world, not even noticing his fedora fall once again.

He guided Cole towards the desk, and like before, he picked Cole up effortlessly and placed him on the desk, their lips finally separating. They met each other's gaze in the dim lighting, both panting as Cole swallowed.

"A-... Are we blending in now?" He asked nervously, Roy took a breath before he backed away from Cole.

Cole felt a pit welling in his stomach, knowing he shouldn't have said anything, but instead of leaving the room, Roy approached the door and locked it before he turned back to Cole.

"Perhaps we should... Practice how to be together?" He asked and Cole felt an intense blush hit him as he nodded.

Roy then walked back to Cole and opened Cole's legs, stepping between them once more and felt Cole wrap his legs around his waist. Roy then reached up and began unbuttoning his shirt while Cole did the same, tossing it off the desk before reaching up and pulling Roy close, beginning to kiss him again. Roy sighed in relief and started to unbuckle Cole's pants, he was sure they weren't able to have sex here but... They could experiment.

This would either be a huge mistake or the adventure of a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long, been sloppy drunk the past few days so writing was impossible, but I'm good now lol.  
> -Eros


	5. The First Time

Huffs and sighs erupted from the office as Cole and Roy caressed one another, everything happened so naturally. Roy laid Cole back down on the desk and he leaned in, beginning to press his lips against Cole's neck and chest. It was intoxicating,  _Cole_ was intoxicating... Getting Cole's pants open, Roy reached inside and for the first time, touched another man's cock. Cole gasped loudly from both the surprised and the pleasure as Roy grasped it gently and ran his thumb from the base to the tip.

For a moment, Roy felt fear rise up within him again, this wasn't right... But this wasn't real right? It was for the case...

Roy wasn't that stupid, it's not like they had to do this for some kind of  _initiation_ into the gay community... This was raw and as real as it could get, because Roy was enjoying himself. What did that make him..?

Thankfully, Cole moaned softly, bringing Roy out of his inevitable crisis. Roy smirked at the sound and continued to place bite marks on Cole's body, sucking on them desperately while Cole's hands roamed Roy's back, running over the white skin, feeling a distinct divet in the pattern. Did Roy have a scar? Now wasn't the time to bring it up, but he did trace it carefully, trying not to be obvious, it was pretty big but it was a line. He may ask later...

For now, though, he couldn't focus on anything for very long, Roy was working him like a well-oiled machine, finding every  _special_ spot and rubbing his dick just the right way. Cole whimpered as his shaft hardened and began leaking onto Roy's hand.

"H-How the fuck are you so good at this..?" Cole asked with a groan.

"Before you ask... No, I've never fucked another man." Roy chortled lightly against Cole's chest before pulling back and looking down at Cole's flustered expression, finally shrugging casually. "... Just doing what I'd do to myself." He then said and Cole snorted before he quickly sat up and re-wrapped his arms around Roy's neck and pressed his lips against Roy's.

Cole had never felt so passionate... Not even with Marie.

He had completely forgotten about his wife... He felt a pang of guilt hit his heart, but he pushed the guilt away. What he was more concerned about was that he had never felt this way about any man, and he  _despised_ Roy before this case... And now all he wanted was for Roy to fuck him. Even when Cole was in the military where he saw  _dozens_ of men naked on a daily basis, he never felt a twinge of sexual awakening or even an accidental erection.

To be fair though, when he was in Japan he was more worried about getting blown away rather than checking people out... Could he have just been unconsciously suppressing his desire for men?

Roy slipped his tongue into Cole's mouth, this time bringing Cole out of his own mind, the intense lip-lock making Cole swoon, reaching up and running his fingers through Roy's hair. Roy sighed softly into the kiss, which made Cole have a small idea... He began tugging at Roy's hair, finally receiving a groan from the dominant of the two. Cole smirked into the kiss and intermingled his tongue with Roy's while the other continued to jerk Cole off.

Cole arched his back as he felt a building sensation in his nether regions. He separated from the kiss briefly to get some air into his lungs as he leaned over and nipped Roy's earlobe.

"I-I'm gonna cum." Cole whispered lewdly into Roy's ear.

"Oh are you?" Roy chuckled and quickly freed Cole's member from his trousers so Cole didn't make a mess inside his pants.

Cole whimpered softly and leaned his forehead on Roy's shoulder as he felt his orgasm right around the corner. Roy was good at this... Better than most of Cole's past partners,  _almost_ better than he was at doing it to himself. Cole's release suddenly crashed into him, unable to stop the moan that made it's way out of his throat as his load spurting onto his and Roy's abdomens and chests.

Cole panted and rested against Roy for a few moments before he pulled back and looked up to Roy whose expression was one of pure arrogance, an expression that used to irritate Cole, but now it actually turned Cole on. Roy reached into his back pocket where he kept the navy handkerchief and wiped himself off before handing it to Cole who took it and did the same. Roy then backed away from Cole to allow him to get situated, watching Cole put the softened member back into his pants.

"Suppose we should get back out there." Roy mused and now it was Cole's turn to grin.

"Why..? We're not done..." He mused and Roy raised a brow.

"We're not..?" He asked with confusion lacing his tone.

"You can't exactly go out there with this," Cole reached forward and grabbing Roy's erection on the outside of his trousers, Roy's breath hitching. "Can you?" He questioned and winked, hopping off the desk.

Roy arched a brow, wondering what Cole had planned until the other gently pushed him towards the desk and suddenly dropped to his knees. Roy's eyes widened as Cole unbuckled his pants and pulled out his stiff shaft. Cole had never done this before, he was worried he wouldn't be good at it.

"Cole you don't have to do this..." Roy said noticing Cole's hesitance.

"Trust me, I want to... Just... Sorry if I'm not good in advance... Like you, I've never done this before." He chuckled nervously, Roy reached down and caressed Cole's cheek.

"Just don't use teeth and you'll be fine." He mused.

Cole took that into consideration, of course, no teeth... He took a breath and carefully grasped near the base and leaned in, kissing the head and running his tongue over it. He then engulfed the head in his mouth, making sure to shield his teeth with his lips and lowered his head downwards, hearing Roy shudder. When he got to a point where he was almost gagging he slowly pulled his head up and slid it back down.

"Fucking hell, Cole..." Roy muttered and released a breath as he ran a hand through Cole's hair.

Cole took the encouragement with a small breath of relief as he bobbed his head again. Eventually, Cole got into a rhythm where he was rising and falling at a moderate pace. The noises from Roy telling Cole he was doing a good job as Roy panted and groaned, actually reaching backward to make sure he was steady on the desk. After a few minutes of this, Cole rested his hands on Roy's hips so he had better traction, loud slurping sounds emitting from him.

Roy panted and groaned, leaning his head back, his eyes rolling momentarily as he felt his own orgasm beginning to near.

"I'm getting ready to cum... In case you don't want it in your mouth." Roy warned with a small chuckle as sweat formed at his brow.

Cole heeded the warning but as he thought... He  _did_ want it in his mouth. He continued sucking Roy's cock until a sudden rush of salty liquid entered his mouth as Roy groaned loudly, Cole swallowed out of reflex and took his mouth off of Roy, taking a breath and reaching up, wiping his mouth before looking up to Roy who was panting and grinning.

"W-What?" Cole asked.

"You swallowed?" Roy asked back.

"I did..." Cole replied and Roy smirked.

"That's fucking hot." He cackled while Cole stood up.

He then put his dick away before wrapping his arms around Cole's waist, pulling him close, Cole wrapping his arms around Roy's neck.

"... I'm lucky that you gave me that pickle juice earlier... The saltiness wasn't so surprising." Cole chuckled and Roy laughed with him before pressing his lips against Cole's.

However, before anything else could take place, the music suddenly died down and Roy glanced to the clock in the office, it was four o'clock, which meant the bar was closing... Which also meant this encounter had to be put on hold.

"We should probably get dressed..." Roy sighed and Cole nodded, leaning up one more time and planting a kiss on Roy's lips.

"... This isn't over." Cole whispered and winked before separating from Roy's arms.

The two searched for their shirts and belts, redressing quickly Roy then caught Cole's arm before he went to leave.

"For the record... It's almost unbelievable that you've never sucked a cock before." Roy mused and winked, watching Cole's face turn red.

"You'll never let me live that down will you?" He asked.

"Never." Roy affirmed before he opened the door slowly, cracking it to peer outwards.

"Is he alone?" Cole whispered.

Roy watched Jacob clean up, taking the trash out back, walking back in with two more people.

"No..." Roy replied.

The two men and Jacob walked inside and Jacob turned to them, folding his arms over his chest.

"You know I rigged that door you didn't have to wait for me out there..." He stated.

"Waiting for you makes us know we're in the clear." One of the strangers replied and Jacob sighed.

"I thought we were done here... I let you in after hours and all of a sudden there's a dead body in this place... You told me something to send a message not a dead body." Jacob sighed and shook his head, reaching up and rubbing his eyes.

"Doesn't a dead body make a good message? Besides I thought you hated this place..." The other chuckled.

"I hate the owner..." Jacob clarified. "Fucking asshole hasn't given me a  _single_ pay raise in the three years I've worked here." He grumbled.

"Exactly... So why are you worried about a few dead bodies?"

" _A few!?_ " Jacob asked. "I-I can't be party to this man! I hate Andy for screwing me over but I-I don't wanna be apart of a damn murder." Jacob panicked slightly.

"Look... You're not apart of it... All you do... Is do your job... And go home. That's it, Jacob... Do we gotta worry about you turning into a rat?"

"N-No... I'm in it now... Can't turn back now." Jacob murmured and gulped.

"Good... We'll keep in touch..."

The two thugs then made their way out the door, Roy and Cole knew two things now, that Jacob was apart of this but he didn't get his hands dirty. It was enough though, Jacob sighed and ran a hand through his hair once he was alone. Roy then opened the office door and stepped out with Cole, Jacob gasped and turned over, horror plastered over his face.

"... Hello Jacob... Detective Roy Earle and Cole Phelps... You're under arrest for accessory to murder and conspiracy." Roy mused and Jacob sighed and turned away.

"I-I never knew anyone was gonna die... I-I thought... I dunno they would trash the place or something..." Jacob said and shook his head, turning back to Roy and Cole, putting his hands up. "... I ain't-a murderer..." He stated.

"... I believe you." Cole said but walked forward and cuffed Jacob. "However, until this case is solved you're gonna be in police custody... Can't have you jeopardizing this... You're also gonna tell us what we need to know if you wanna be freed at the end of all this." He explained and nodded to Roy.

* * *

When the two arrived back at the station, Jacob was transferred to an interrogation room. Cole stood by the coffee machine and made sure to drink a cup, looking up as Roy approached, handing a cup to the other. It was about five now, Roy and Cole stood together as they drank coffee, both were now beginning to grow tired from the lack of sleep.

"Hey, Phelps, Earle, the kid's ready in room one." The clerk called and Cole then grabbed another cup before the two headed inside and shut the door behind them, Cole offered the cup to Jacob who took it hesitantly.

"So... Tell us what happened..." Cole stated calmly as Roy stood behind Cole, leaning against the wall while Cole sat at the desk in front of Jacob.

"... It all happened so fast if I'm being honest..." Jacob started with a sigh, taking a drink of his coffee. "... Andy is a cheap fucking asshole... I've worked there for three years and have never received any kind of pay raise... I mean for god sake I need money to live..." Jacob growled but shook his head. "Anyway... One morning after I closed the bar, I was approached by two big men, you probably saw them tonight... They asked if I was willing to help them send a message to the gay community, I told them that they were pretty stupid asking a gay man to help them with an anti-gay crime." Jacob scoffed.

"What made you cave?" Roy asked curiously.

"... They told me they knew I hadn't received a pay raise... And were wondering if I... Was interested in a bit of cash on the side... I told them yes, as long as it wouldn't jeopardize my job... So they said all I had to do was make the back door accessible and just do my job, so I rigged the lock and did my thing... A week later I came in to find the bar closed due to a fucking dead body being found." Jacob informed.

"How did they know about your pay?" Cole questioned.

"I don't know, to be honest... It was pretty fucking creepy, like they knew where I lived, my bank balance, and my employment history... I asked questions but they kept deflecting and the finally told me their boss doesn't like people who ask too many questions... I took that as my cue to shut up." Jacob stated and Cole glanced to Roy who shrugged lightly.

"Any idea when your  _friends_ will be making a visit to the bar?" Cole inquired.

"No clue... But that night when the body was found, I noticed a real ritzy car outside... Like uptown Hollywood kind of car, never seen it before and I haven't seen it since. Could be a coincidence."

"Get the license plate?" Roy asked.

"No, but it was one of a kind, it was black... I-Is there any way that I can get a pen and piece of paper, I could probably draw it." Jacob said and Cole nodded and looked to Roy.

"You mind?" He asked and normally Roy would have sneered at him but Roy arched a brow and nodded before he walked out of the interrogation room, returning shortly with the requested items, handing them to Jacob.

Jacob didn't take long, the sketch only took a couple of minutes, when he was done he handed it to Cole who furrowed his brows and stared dumbfounded.

"I know it looks weird... I've never seen anything like it, I know it probably looks like I can't draw but that's  _exactly_ what it looks like." Jacob said and Cole handed the drawing to Roy who also took on a rather surprised expression as he looked over the drawing.

"Ever see anything like that Roy?" Cole asked and Roy stared at the drawing.

It was a car like he had never witnessed, it was slender, it kind of reminded him of a shark in the front, the wheels weren't exposed, it also kind of reminded him like a miniature tank.

"No, but the thing of having such a unique car, there aren't going to be many..." Roy stated and nodded.

"... I know this looks bad on me... But I didn't kill anyone and I didn't know they were gonna kill anyone... Do you believe me?" Jacob sighed and Cole looked over the other for a few moments before nodded.

"I do... However, due to the circumstances, you know me and my associate who are undercover at the moment. We can't risk you revealing our identities... You'll spend the remainder of the case here... Don't worry you're not going to jail yet... If everything is how you're describing, you'll probably get hit with a misdemeanor but you'll be free." Cole stated and Jacob groaned softly but nodded in compliance.

When Jacob signed his statement, Cole and Roy walked up to the clerk.

"I need this description run through the systems... No license plate but it's black..." Cole said handing the drawing to him, the man took hold of it and as predicted his furrowed his brows.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" He asked.

"Do your job... If anything comes up looking like that give us a call at the apartment where we are staying..." Roy replied curtly. "Also, we have a suspicion that the same bar that was targeted will be the scene of another murder, if possible send some surveillance."

"Isn't that  _your_ job?" The clerk grumbled.

"Nope, my job is stopping the murders not waiting for them to happen." Roy mused before he looked to Cole who leaned against the counter tiredly and nodded to the door.

Cole sighed in relief and the two walked out as the sun began to rise over the LA sky. Cole released a yawn as he and Roy got into the car.

"I think we both need a nap." Roy murmured and reached up, rubbing his face as well.

* * *

When the two got to the apartment, Cole felt as if he were going to pass out. The exhaustion coupled with a dull headache was really beginning to weigh on him. However, a sudden thought hit him and he looked to Roy as he discarded his hat and his jacket.

"I'm gonna hop in the shower if you wanna take over the bed." He said and Roy shrugged but nodded all the same.

Cole then walked into the bathroom and made sure he had a towel before he turned on the water and began stripping his clothing. When he stepped into the hot water, he immediately felt better, he still felt a bit shitty but he felt a bit more alive. He reached up and ran his hands through his hair and made sure he was clean and relaxed before he turned off the water and began drying off. When his body stopped dripping he stepped out of the shower and wrapped his towel securely around his waist, looking into the mirror he noticed a few...  _Incriminating_  marks on his chest. He felt butterflies erupt in his stomach and he gulped, taking a deep breath and opened the bathroom door.

Look over to the bed he noted Roy was already snoozing some, he was laying on his back, still in his clothing as his legs dangled off the side of the bed. Cole raised his brows and walked over and reached forward, carefully shaking Roy's shoulder who jumped slightly at being awakened. Cole chuckled softly and sat on the side of the bed next to Roy.

"You okay?" He asked and Roy groaned softly, yawning and stretching, hearing a few satisfying cracks in his back before responding.

"I guess... That was exhausting." He said.

"What, the case or the  _other_ stuff?" Cole questioned, feeling heat rise to his cheeks when he saw Roy crane his head over, his piercing blue eyes running over his body.

Roy felt a specific awakening in his loins when he looked over the marks he had made on Cole's body, he sat up and smirked.

"... The other shit wasn't exhausting enough I would say." he stated, making Cole bite his lip lightly in anticipation. "Didn't you say we weren't done?" He asked and Cole chuckled softly, looking away out of embarrassment as Roy stood up.

Cole returned his gaze to Roy's back as he disrobed his shirt it was then he saw the scar that he had felt on Roy's back before, it was pretty big, it went from the lower of his rib cage to near his tailbone. Cole couldn't help it, he reached forward and traced the scar, feeling Roy tense up and looked over.

"... Sorry." Cole then murmured and took his hand away, watching Roy turn back to him.

"No problem... My dad did it." He revealed and Cole tilted his head out of sheer confusion.

"He what?" Cole asked and Roy shrugged.

"... When I was younger... I was probably about... Thirteen, in school there was this kid who was always beat on for being a fag... There was no proof he was but you know how kids are... Well, one day this kid is just getting the  _shit_ beat out of him right, I dunno... I just got pissed off because it was three on one, the kid wasn't a fighter. He just took it... Needless to say, I stepped in and kicked the snot out of the other kids, broke one kid's nose and dislocated another kids shoulder... I got sent home. I thought my dad would be proud of me for winning the fight... But he wasn't, he brought me into his room, my eye all swollen from the fight, he told me to take my shirt off and suddenly he took his belt off and hit me... Hit me so hard I felt the air leave me." Roy sighed and reached behind him to feel the scar. "... Old man wasn't paying attention, hit me with the metal part of the belt, the prong on the end sliced me up pretty good... Told me if I ever defended a faggot again it would be worse... When that kid got beat up again... I just watched." He concluded and Cole stared at Roy in disbelief.

"What an asshole." Cole scoffed and stood up to be on Roy's level who shook his head.

"Not a big deal... My ol' man wasn't a bad man... Wasn't a very good one either but... He wasn't bad." Roy mused and Cole scoffed.

"It is a big deal." Cole growled and frowned, reaching up and caressing Roy's cheek. "... You were doing a good thing..."

"... I think about that kid from time to time... Wondering whatever became of him. It's funny... I thought I was pissed off because it wasn't a fair fight... But... Maybe it was something else that drove me to defend that kid." Roy said and reached forward, his hands resting on Cole's side and pulling him closer.

Cole shivered at the sensations of Roy's fingertips running over his exposed skin. The sensation felt like fireworks dancing over his skin, he leaned in quickly and kissed Roy's lips wrapping his arms around Roy's neck and holding him close. There was no chance of being caught... No reason to fake it... It was real now. Cole reached down momentarily to unbuckle Roy's pants and allow his towel to fall.

Roy separated from Cole for a few moments before he shoved Cole backward onto the bed, admiring the other's beauty, the scars that aligned Cole's body being ones from war, Cole was really a beautiful person... So disturbed over a scar that he had earned when he was a child when he himself had endured such hardships.

"Get comfortable... Give me a minute." Roy stated and walked over to the windows and pulled the curtains shut to dim the room before he walked into the bathroom and opening the medicine cabinet and returning to Cole who had situated himself comfortably on the bed.

Roy placed the petroleum jelly on the bedside table before he finished undressing and climbing on top of Cole who welcomed Roy, slithering his hands upwards through Roy's brunette hair. He leaned in and began to kiss Roy's lips and pulling him closer, wanting their bodies to touch one another fully for the first time. Cole opened his legs as well and allowed Roy to rest comfortably between them.

Their bodies felt like they fit like a beautiful puzzle, it was crazy they used to hate one another and now they were like they had always been together. Perhaps that's why they were always at each other's throats? They just didn't realize the attraction?

Roy began lowering his head, placing kisses at Cole's neck, hearing breaths and huffs leaving Cole's delicate lips while Cole's hands roamed the expansion of Roy's body, over his defined torso and lowering towards his groin, making teasing motions around Roy's navel as the other also reached down and began rubbing one of his fingertips against Cole's opening. Feeling Cole's body tense out of instinct he took a moment to pull his head back and look down at Cole's nervous expression.

"We don't have to." He said clearly and watched Cole relax a little.

"I-It's not that I don't want to... I've just never... Done anything like this." Cole chuckled anxiously.

"Neither have I... Remember we're both new to this." Roy mused and Cole nodded, leaning up and planting a kiss at Roy's lips before he took a breath.

"... I-I want to do this." Cole then said and released a breath of tension.

Roy continued to rub at Cole's entrance, reaching over and dipping his fingers into the petroleum jelly and carefully slathering it at Cole's entrance before he slowly broke through Cole's walls. Cole gasped softly at the new slightly painful sensation inside of him.

"Relax." Roy cooed and continued to kiss Cole's neck as he inched his fingers inside.

Cole never thought he would  _ever_ allow anything inside him, let alone another man, let alone Roy. Feeling the other massage him from the inside, he could help but feel a moan rise up from within him. Whenever Roy grazed a particular spot inside him he felt as if a bolt of lightning him and he leaned his head back.

"God, Roy..." He groaned and felt his erection beginning to poke ar Roy's abdomen from the sudden rush of pleasure.

"Feel good?" Roy asked.

"Yes..." Cole replied and leaned in to get a kiss from Roy.

Roy couldn't take it much longer, watching Cole writhe beneath him and feeling Cole's insides flex and grasp his fingers. He reached over a second time and got enough of the lubricant to coat part of his member.

"You ready?" Roy questioned as Cole panted as he got a moments reprieve from Roy's fingers being taken out of him.

"... I think so." Cole said and nodded.

Roy then aimed the head at Cole's entrance and began pushing inwards, having to reposition a few times since Cole's opening was fighting him, but when he finally felt himself slip inside he released a small sigh while Cole winced and tensed up.

"Relax, relax..." Roy panted softly to Cole while the other breathed quickly, his nails digging into Roy's back.

"Fuck..." He exhaled and did his best to relax his body as he felt Roy push in deeper.

It was a new sensation, at first he wasn't quite sure if he would like it, it was an alien feeling... A painful one at that. However, when Roy stopped moving for a moment Cole's eyes opened, he didn't realize he had pinched them shut, when he met Roy's gaze his breathing slowed some. Roy could feel the new scratch marks on his back, Cole really raked him up upon insertion but he didn't mind.

"How you feeling?" Roy asked.

"... A-A lot." Cole muttered.

"Not exactly my question but I'll take it." Roy chortled and Cole rolled his eyes some as he felt Roy's hand rubbing his side in a comforting fashion. "Ready for some more?" He asked.

"Th-There's more?" Cole groaned.

"Just a little bit more." Roy replied and kissed Cole's cheek. "If you want me to take it out I will." He said and Cole quickly shook his head.

"D-Don't take it out... Go ahead." he stated and Roy pushed further until his hips and Cole's were pressing firmly against one another. "Fuck... You're big." He said.

"You're just noticing?" Roy chuckled softly and kissed Cole's lips as he pulled out slowly to provide a little bit of relief before pushing in again, this time feeling a small hiss of breath come from himself.

He was so concerned with making sure that Cole wasn't in too much pain he neglecting to realize how  _good_ this felt. Cole was tight and the pressure amplified  _everything_. He pressed his forehead against Cole's for a few moments as he carefully began grinding into Cole, pulling out and pushing in slowly.

Cole grunted softly a few times, but the grunts were soon replaced with breaths and huffs, Cole was beginning to finally enjoy himself. He was thankful because he wasn't sure how much longer he would have been able to take the piercing pain inside him. It was being taken over by a budding pleasure that he had wondered how he had gone through life without experiencing this. He never wanted to lose this feeling.

"Holy shit, Cole." Roy growled and began to speed up his hips, beginning to buck them forward.

Cole whimpered softly and arched his back into Roy and felt his toes begin to curl, his body felt like it was on fire as Roy thrust into him. Roy had never felt so much at once with a woman.

"Fuck me, Roy..." Cole finally gasped and tugged at Roy's messy brunette locks.

Roy took this as the go-ahead to let loose, ever since their first kiss, Roy had been wanting to ram into Cole like a wild animal... And now he was given permission to do so. He panted and began to shove himself roughly into Cole, making the bed move with the strength of the thrusts. Cole gasped out and clawed at Roy's back, he would be sure that this was  _not_ the last time that he and Roy had sex.

Roy quickly reached down and began to rub Cole's shaft as he felt his own eruption coming just around the corner. With Roy inside him as well as jerking him off he was losing it. Without warning Cole's orgasm hit him, letting his stream rush from his member, spurting out onto his abdomen. Seeing Cole's eyes roll for a moment, Roy felt his gut beginning to clench as he pushed inside and felt himself release inside of Cole.

Roy almost collapsed but managed to keep himself from falling on top of Cole as he panted. Cole laid there, his arms still loosely wrapped around Roy's neck as they took a moment to regain themselves. Cole's eyes fluttered open as Roy finally pulled out and flopped next to Cole onto is back as he reached up and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Was it good for you?" Cole chuckled breathlessly, looking over as Roy craned his head over tiredly, he then scooted over some and wrapped an arm around Cole as he breathed.

"Fuck yeah... What about you?" He asked and Cole chuckled softly.

"... I understand why people are gay now." He mused and Roy chortled richly.

"I do too..." Roy sighed and ran a hand through Cole's hair.

Cole and Roy laid there in silence for a moment, a realization hitting Cole in the gut... He just cheated on his wife... He had sex with Roy... But he didn't feel guilty which scared the living shit of him. He turned onto his side and rested his head on Roy's chest and rubbing it gently.

"You thinking about something?" Roy then asked as he rubbed Cole's back.

"Yeah..." Cole murmured.

"Wanna enlighten me?" Roy inquired tiredly.

"... I dunno how... I'm scared... Excited... It's a lot." He sighed.

"I know." Roy said and leaned over, kissing Cole's head lazily.

Cole took a breath and felt sleep tugging at his mind, he and Roy needed a nap anyway... Now wasn't the time to worry about his marriage. He just wanted to be happy with Roy for the time being... He was okay with living a lie... That this could be his everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, I'm blown away by all the support this story is getting! Thank you all so much for your amazing words, btw if anyone is wondering about the car, I'm referencing the Phantom Corsair, literally the first time I looked at it I was like wtf is that a shark? So yeah.  
> -Eros


	6. Bliss in the Unknown

Cole laid in bed, sleeping soundly, and for the first time in what felt like eons, he didn't have a nightmare of Okinawa... He was comforted by Roy's arms that held him as they both slept. When his eyes fluttered open again, he was still leaning against Roy's chest comfortably. He then looked over to the clock, it was about ten o'clock. He yawned quietly and blinked, he was starving... They couldn't really do anything until they got results from the sketch of the car, they were free for the time being... They could run more surveillance or go question some more people... But they didn't have to.

Cole then looked up at Roy's peaceful sleeping expression, he was adorable when he was asleep... Cole got comfortable again and sighed softly, what would they do now..? Did Roy want this continue? Did he want it to stop? One thing Cole knew for sure is that they needed to eat. He leaned in and pecked Roy's neck a few times, ceasing only when Roy's cobalt eyes began quivering. Cole couldn't help a small smile as they opened.

Roy's eyes shifted over to Cole, they were sleepy but they were docile, unlike their usual challenging sheen. He stretched some and groaned softly before he spoke.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"About ten... Slept about four hours." Cole mused and Roy nodded. "You hungry?"

"Starving." Roy replied and Cole chuckled softly.

"I was thinking the same thing... Wanna go out somewhere or stay in?" Cole inquired and Roy thought for a moment.

"I don't really feel like cooking but I don't wanna go out either." He snickered softly before he suddenly rolled on top of Cole who gasped softly in surprise.

Roy looked down at Cole, it felt as if he saw Cole in a whole new light... But now they were in a dangerous situation, they had crossed the line from undercover to the  _other side..._ And Roy liked it, in fact... He didn't want to go back. He reached down and ran a hand through Cole's feather-soft blonde hair before he leaned in and pressed his lips against Cole's for a few moments, making the man beneath him breathe a sigh of relief as he wrapped his arms around Roy's neck until Roy pulled back.

"But if we're gonna go... We can't with you looking like this." Roy chuckled softly, they were body still covered in dried sweat and Cole still had the  _aftermath_  dried onto his abdomen. Cole couldn't help but blush and laugh too.

"I was exhausted alright, you try taking a dick up your ass." Cole grumbled lewdly.

"I'll leave that up to you... Come on." Roy ordered and got up off of Cole and offered a hand before nodding to the shower.

"You wanna... With me?" Cole asked and Roy shrugged casually.

"I need to get clean too, I'm hungry I don't wanna wait for you." He said and sent a small wink to Cole who took the offered hand and sat up before he and Roy retreated into the bathroom.

* * *

Cole was used to showering with other men, he was in the military after all, but now, he felt exposed and shy. He felt inferior, the way Roy looked at him as if he were a work of art made his knees nearly tremble with anxiety. Feeling the sweltering near torrid water cascade down his back he sighed in relief as he made sure to wet his hair thoroughly before he stepped out of Roy's way, admiring the man from behind, seeing the belt scar once again.

He and his parents were never close, he often craved affection from them, making him misbehave when he was younger just to get their attention, but his father never beat him... At least not like that. Cole reached forward and ran a hand over the mark that defined Roy's past and instilled the homophobia and slight sadism in him from an early age. Roy turned, slight confusion written on his face, but Cole looked up and smiled, running his hand upwards over the flawlessness that was Roy.

Roy felt heat emit from his cheeks, heat that was not caused by the water as he watched Cole admire him, he wasn't a stranger to people, more specifically women, admiring him from afar, but that was typically due to his expensive material possessions... Now he was bare, and he liked this feeling, but it also scared him.

"What are you, a fag?" He snickered softly and Cole couldn't help but laugh as Roy turned to him.

"... Only for you." Cole murmured almost bashfully and Roy smirked.

Fuck that smirk.

"Oh?" Roy asked, stepping towards him and pinning Cole to the wall of the shower and Cole huffed softly. "Say it again?"

"Make me." Cole replied and Roy couldn't help but chuckle.

Roy leaned down and began biting onto Cole's neck and running his hands up and down his waist and hips, Cole released a small breath, shivering slightly. He then reached up and ran a hand through Roy's hair and bit his lip as he felt Roy's hands reach his hips and began to reach around to his backside. He had to admit, being below Roy was exciting...

"... You were right..." Cole finally muttered and Roy pulled back for a moment, arching a brow out of curiosity before Cole had the chance to finally smirk. "... I love having you on top." He said and Roy's face turned bright red.

"Oh do you?" Roy asked before he quickly turned Cole around and bent him over, Cole reaching forward and steadying himself on the walls of the shower.

"I do." Cole replied in complete submissive compliance as he braced for impact.

Roy felt a shiver go down his spine at Cole's words, he reached down and prodded at Cole's entrance before he felt his own erection beginning to peak both at Cole's words and the presentation upon him. With his free hand he steadily jerked himself off until he was at a point of no return, he lined himself up before he thrust inwards, hearing a small noise of protest from Cole as he forced his walls to give away. Thankfully this time wasn't as painful as it was hours before but due to the little to no preparation Cole reached up and quickly clapped a hand over his mouth as he went to release a small cry of pain, but it was stifled successfully.

Roy reached down and ran a hand over Cole's back, rubbing it affectionately as he stood still, he and Cole connected to one another. The shorter of the two breathed calmly and gulped as Roy pulled out and pushed back inside, grunting and wincing again, sucking in a sharp breath.

"Fuck..." He cursed, Roy fastening his hands onto his hips.

Roy grinned and bit his lip, reaching down and grabbing a fistful and Cole's hair and rearing up a bit, sending a surge of painful pleasure through Cole as he was brought up almost to standing level. Roy then took the opportunity to wrap his arms around Cole from behind, one hand reaching up to take ahold of Cole's jaw carefully to keep him in the position desired while his other hand roamed the expanse of Cole's body, caressing his pecs and lightly squeezing each nipple with his thumb and index finger and then allowing it to gently cascade down, to the small nest of curly blonde pubic hair the resided at Cole's groin. Cole whimpered softly tensing as Roy took ahold of his flexing shaft.

He never knew how much he would like being manhandled the way he was, perhaps he was more of a submissive than he originally thought because right now he was at full sail and desperately wanted more...  _Needed_ more. Roy had paused momentarily with his hips as his hands focused primarily on roaming Cole's body, Cole swallowed and wiggled his hips lightly, making Roy falter momentarily on his handy-work (pun intended).

Roy let go of Cole for the moment, allowing Cole to reach forward and extend his arms out to rest his palms onto the shower wall, panting softly before Roy rested his hands back upon Cole's hips so he could steady Cole's movements as he thrust. He shoved himself forward at a tolerable pace for Cole's sake, grunting softly in time with his hips and leaning his head back a bit in relaxation as Cole's walls enveloped him in smooth obscene pleasure.

Cole panted and moaned loudly as he was nearly pushed forward from the thrusts, his entrance clamping down on Roy, a new sensation beginning to bud deep within his confines. He was curious but he was too overwhelmed to over think it.

"D-Don't stop Roy!" He finally gasped, pinching his eyes shut as his back arched slightly.

Roy had no intention of stopping, glancing downwards at the soaking wet body beneath him, Jesus Christ how was Cole so beautiful. His heart was racing and his member was  _pulsing,_ he couldn't remember the last time he had been so aroused with a previous partner, he was almost worried he'd never be able to experience release with a woman after Cole.

Cole whimpered and panted beneath Roy, feeling the budding sensation beginning to grow hotter and hotter, it felt as if he were going to explode. He clawed at the walls and pinched his eyes shut as he felt the familiar sensation of a pulse that ignited an orgasm both deep inside him and from his tip. He slapped a hand over his mouth again as he nearly released a scream of orgasmic euphoria.

Feeling the recognizable sensation of an orgasm clutching him desperately, Roy's own release was milked from him and he forced his hips against Cole's fiercely as he emptied himself deep within Cole, panting as Cole struggled to come down from his high. Roy was thankful they were in the shower because he knew they would have made an even bigger mess then before if they hadn't been. He slowly pulled out and Cole finally managed to stand back up straight, still panting, but feeling Roy's arms slither around him he couldn't help but smile a bit, feeling Roy's lips come into contact with his cheek before he craned his head over and packed his lips.

"You're pretty incredible." Roy mused and Cole chuckled tiredly.

"I know." He stated and kissed Roy again before Roy released him.

Roy ended up getting out of the shower before Cole, since Cole had just taken a fresh load he had to spend a little extra time  _freshening up._ When he was out though he didn't take long to dry off and change since Roy mentioned he didn't want to wait long. Stepping out into the living room in a new outfit, a blue dress shirt and pressed slacks, it was casual enough but he still looked nice and he could tell by the way Roy looked him up and down.

"You ready to go?" He asked and Cole nodded.

The walk down to the car was  _humiliating_ though for Cole... He was limping and he could  _feel_ the arrogance radiating off his partner. He wanted to straighten up and walk with pride but he couldn't, he was new to this and having taken two forceful loads within an eight hour period, he was sore.

"This doesn't mean  _anything."_ Cole grumbled softly and Roy released a rich chortle.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied smoothly.

"Fuck you." Cole huffed and Roy looked over, his eyes ablaze with intensity.

"Sorry but I believe the roles are switched in this scenario..." He said as they approached the front door. "... Ladies first." He mused and Cole huffed, begrudgingly walking out the door and out to the car.

Despite the wound to his pride, Cole was happy, even going as far as resting a palm on Roy's thigh as they drove, not doing anything else to Roy's dismay but the hand was welcome. It was too bad they couldn't be more... Open in public. For the first time in his life, Cole  _wanted_ to go to a gay bar... He understood now. Was he gay? He wasn't sure, perhaps he wasn't the blanketed term  _gay_ but... He felt things with Roy that he had never felt in his entire marriage and relationship to Marie, but he didn't feel this way with other men, not when he was in the military or even when he joined the force, he remembered Stefan and his friendliness but he never felt a romantic connection as he had now. He wondered what Roy was thinking on the subject, but in public wasn't the place to discuss their innermost demons.

* * *

Over the next two days, Cole and Roy didn't leave the apartment after the Diner, they were too busy with  _other_ activities, it was like an addiction. Something they never realized they needed until they had it. Unfortunately, though, all good things had to come to an end.

_Ring ring!_

_Ring ring!  
_

Cole's eyes opened, looking downwards, a small warmth radiating as he saw Roy still snoozing on top of him, he remembered the events a few hours before, they were watching the television together which turned into something else... Feeling too lazy to go to bed they just did it on the couch and they just fell asleep, Cole was shocked at how comfortable this position was, he was on his back, a leg draped over the side while Roy laid on top of him, his head laying on Cole's chest, his hips between Cole's, a blanket draped over them... The television was still on as well.

_Ring ring!_

Snapped out of his admiration, Cole looked over to the end table behind him, stretching his arm out managing to tip it off the receiver and catching it before it fell, pulling it over and holding it to his ear.

"H-Hello?" He asked, Roy stirred some but was still mostly asleep.

"Phelps, LAPD finally got something on that fucking sketch you gave to us..." The man on the other side announced and Cole felt disappointment well up inside him.

"Oh..." He sighed and quickly cleared his throat. "O-Of course, what have you got?"

"It's kind of a one of a kind, only twenty-six  _total_ were made and one of the owners happens to reside in town. It's a Phantom Corsair, I thought it was just a bad drawing but it's real, the license plate is CP-138 and it's registered to a Terance Grenville, living on 148 Hornbacher Avenue, I think it's one of the nicer neighborhoods."

Of course, it all made sense now.

"Thank you." Cole stated.

"Also, your Lieutenant is anxiously awaiting news on the case, he said to tell you not to bullshit around."

"I know, tell him we're getting close." Cole stated and quickly hung up.

"Who was that..?" Roy murmured, eyes still closed and Cole smiled.

"LAPD..." He said in a slightly disheartened manner, Roy opened one eye and looked up to him.

"You alright?" He asked and Cole nodded.

"Yeah, just didn't wanna get up, that's all." he exhaled and wrapped his arms around Roy. "You remember that weird car? They found it and guess who it's registered to?" He asked.

"Who?"

"Terrance Greville." Cole said with a small grin.

"Well, sonnuvabitch." Roy chuckled tiredly and opened his other eye. "Look at you, junior detective." He snorted and scooted up some to kiss Cole's lips. "Should we go nab this fucker?" He asked.

"I feel like if we do that though he'll get off... We need to catch his dogs in the act and get them to give him up then we have other evidence more than we saw his car outside..." Cole groaned and Roy nodded.

"Smart move... What time is it?" Roy inquired and Cole shrugged.

"I don't know... I'm kinda trapped." Cole snickered.

Roy then angled his head upwards and looked around until he spotted a clock. "Six o'clock, should we head to the bar? It's not open yet but with Terrance lurking around it's not a bad idea." He said and Cole nodded before Roy sat up and got off of him.

The two dressed with relative ease, making sure they looked presentable, but when Cole went to the door, Roy caught his arm and brought him back... Forcing a blush to Cole's cheeks as he rested his hands on Roy's shoulders. The other seemed tense and stiff, Cole was a little confused.

"Everything okay?" He asked and Roy sighed softly, not replying before leaning in and kissing Cole firmly, wrapping his arms around Cole's waist and pulling him close against him.

Roy was scared if he were being honest... After this case was over... Cole would go back to his wife and they would never be able to be together again without risk of persecution. He would lose Cole, it was almost amusing before when he and Cole worked together he had to suppress an urge to put a bullet in the back of the golden boy's head but now... He was terrified.

"Yeah." Roy then said and released Cole, who wasn't convinced but he let it go for now.

The ride was stiff and quiet, Cole knew something was eating at Roy but he wasn't sure what and he didn't want to prod if he didn't have to. Pulling up behind the bar, they noticed the back door slightly askew... Someone was inside, not only that, but the black car was parked in the adjacent alley.

"You were right." Cole said and the two jumped out of the car, running to the trunk and grabbing their firearms.

Walking to the back door, they could hear a struggle happening inside.

"I-I don't know where he is! I-I haven't done anything wrong!"

It was Kurt's voice, Cole and Roy busted in quickly.

"LAPD put your weapons down!" Cole yelled, running in and seeing about four people with semi-automatic weapons, two of them having subdued Kurt who had a broken nose and a black eye.

"James!? E-Elliot!"

"Put down the weapons assholes!" Roy growled.

"Not likely... Since Jacob suddenly decided to come to our little meeting, this little shit is coming with us." One of the assailants growled and Kurt wiggled slightly.

"Boss wants a fag... So he's getting one... They or his brains are going all over this bar." Another crooned and pressed the barrel against Kurt's forehead.

"You're outnumbered, I suggest you doing what we say." The first assaulter growled and both Cole and Roy looked to one another.

"What do you want?" Cole asked. "Just release him... And we'll put out guns down."

"Not a chance..."

Suddenly a thought came to Cole.

"You said your higher-up wanted a gay person right? Take me." Cole said and put his gun down.

"What!?" Roy barked. "Like hell you're going with them!" He snarled and Cole looked over.

"Better me than him..." He muttered and looked back to the assailant. "... My name is Elliot Wilcox... I'm a detective... I'm sure I'll paint a better picture than him there... Just let him go, I'll come without a fight." Cole said calmly and looked at Roy. "... Put it down James." He instructed and Roy glared at Cole but did as he was told.

The thugs looked to one another before they roughly pulled Kurt up to his feet, Cole carefully walked towards them, hands still raised before they shoved Kurt towards Roy and slammed one of their guns into Cole's face, roughly sending him to the ground before they grabbed ahold of him.

"If you get any ideas, he dies." They said to Roy, pointing one of their barrels into the back of Cole's skull, Cole looked up to him and met his gaze, Roy helped Kurt up and tried to reel in his panic as they loaded Cole into the back of the car.

* * *

Cole was blindfolded and clenched his jaw shut as they drove, they drove for a good half an hour before he was basically dragged out of the car and shoved forward, they ripped his blondfold off so he could see.

"Get moving." One hissed, Cole looked around just in case, there wasn't much in this area, they seemed to go into the outskirts of LA, he could see the lights from afar but he was shoved again. They were in a small abandoned farmhouse, Cole gulped and walked inside the dimly lit house.

Walking inside, they forced Cole to his knees as another man walked into the room, an older man but Cole recognized him.

"Who the hell is this, this isn't the bartender." The old man growled.

"He's a cop."

"He's a what!? Are you insane!?" The old man yelled and Cole remained silent.

"Think of it boss, if you want a good ransom, he'll get you a lot of cash... If you don't it'll send a good message that not even cops can protect themselves." An assailant explained.

"Wait a minute... I recognize you... You're in the papers aren't you?" The man asked and Cole remained stoic, watching the man smirk. "Yes... This will do just fine... We need to kill him."

"Kill him? He'll make us a ton of cash!"

"Don't you get it, you fucking morons!? He's an officer! He  _has_ to die! He will finger every one of us." The older man shouted and ran a hand down his face. "Do what you did before... Kill him and plant him in the bar... Call me when it's over. Give me my keys." The man demanded and the thugs looked to one another before glaring at the man.

"What work have you fuckin' done? We've all done your fucking dirty shit and you keep saying we'll get paid but I'm suddenly starting to wonder if that's true..." One of the men said to the others and the old man gasped.

"What the fuck are you doing!?"

"Should we hold Mister Grenville for ransom as well or just kill him?" Another mused with a malicious smile.

"Give me my keys this instant you damn hooligan!" Terrance commanded, Cole wanted to tell him now would be the time for him to shut the hell up but instead, he decided to see how this played out.

"I think one is better silenced." The third stated and pointed the gun towards the others head and without hesitation pulled the trigger, Cole flinched as blood was sprayed upon his face and clothing, blinking and looking away as the body fell, they then looked at Cole who was trying to keep his cool.

"How much do you think he's worth..?"

"A lot!" Cole barked, and then cleared his throat. "M-My name is Cole Phelps... Y-You might have seen me in the paper... I-I'm probably worth a lot." He murmured, this may have sounded cowardly but if anything, he was trying to keep himself alive to testify against these monsters, if he was dead they couldn't get his testimony, but  _with_ his testimony, these animals would never see the light of day again.

The men looked to one another and hauled Cole up and threw him into a chair by the phone.

"Dial."

Cole gulped but took a breath, knowing that the bar would probably be swarming with cops right about now... So he carefully and cautiously dialed.

* * *

Roy watched the car drive off before he reached up and rubbed his face, reaching into the trash can beside him and taking one of the empty bottles before he chucked it at the wall and watching it shatter, Kurt jumping slightly.

"J-James what's going on?" He asked.

"My  _name_ is Roy... My partner  _Cole_  just got fucking carted away... Fucking dumbass!" he spat aggressively and shook his head.

"Y-You're detectives?" Kurt asked and Roy huffed, nodding before he guided Kurt back into the bar and had him sit down before he called in the station, before long there were about four police cruisers outside the bar while Roy carefully looked over Kurt's injuries.

"So... You guys were never gay?" He asked and Roy tensed, glancing around, making sure no one was listening to his conversation before he replied.

"I-I... Don't know." He said honestly and Kurt nodded, wincing as Roy touched his nose. "It's broken but it could be worse..." He noted.

"... Are you worried about... Cole was his name right?" Kurt questioned.

"... Yes." Roy muttered.

"I'm sorry... I feel like it's my fault." Kurt mumbled, and for once, Roy suppressed his urge to be an asshole.

"Well, you were at gunpoint... It's not like there was much you could do... Cole is an experienced soldier and cop... He's better off than you." He sighed and swallowed his fear for a moment. "I need to snap your nose back into place..."

"You what!?" Kurt gasped and covered his nose.

"Don't be a pussy, sit still... I've gotten into worse bar fights." He said and reached forward, taking ahold of the bridge of Kurt's nose, hearing him whimper softly. "Ready?"

"No!" Kurt growled but sat still as Roy yanked to the side, hearing Kurt yelp lightly an pulled back.

"Lemme see." Roy said and brought Kurt's face back towards him and looked at it, despite the pouring of blood it was straight. "Looks good..." He said and took off his tie quickly and pressed it carefully to Kurt's nose. "Hold this there... It's bleeding a lot but it's back in place... Can you tell me what happened?" He then asked and Kurt sighed.

"W-Well, Mister Andy called and told me Jacob wouldn't be able to make it to work for an unknown amount of time so I came in early to... Maybe get a free drink before work... A-All of a sudden those jerks rushed in, I asked them what the fuck they were doing until I realized they were armed, they asked about Jacob and hit me... You walked in around the third time they asked." Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes. "... Thank you... I-If not for you and Cole... I-I might be dead." Kurt said and gulped.

"Don't thank me... Cause if I'm being honest, I wouldn't have put Cole in danger like that... If he's still alive at the end of this... Thank him." Roy sighed and straightened his jacket.

"I-I swear if you both ever come back here you'll get drinks for free for the rest of your days." Kurt joked slightly to lighten the moment and Roy appreciated it for once.

"Don't tempt me." Roy snickered softly and turned away before he sighed and shook his head. "... Someone will take you to the hospital soon." He murmured and looked to Stefan as he walked through the door, God he hated that self-righteous prick but this was technically a murder-kidnapping case now, he sucked in his pride and approached the other.

"What the hell happened here, why are you even here?" Stefan grumbled slightly.

"Because this is  _my_ case jerk-off... But now isn't the fucking time they took Cole."

"They? Whose they? I just got here?" Stefan asked.

"The assholes that assaulted the bartender, the body found here before, it's bigger than just some damn coke deal..." Roy said quickly as he felt panic swelling, they were sitting here twiddling their thumbs while Cole was god knows where, he was certain they wouldn't be stupid enough to bring an officer to Grenville's residence.

"Slow down Earle, Jesus what are you so worked up about, you don't even like Cole." Stefan said and Roy balled his fist but released it.

"Look, that's not the fucking point alright? Put an APB on the vehicle with the license plate CP-138 it is a Phantom Corsair but  _do not_ engage!" he ordered and Stefan raised a brow.

"Why not?" Stefan questioned.

"Because they said if I got any ideas they would kill Cole... Only follow them if possible-"

_Ring ring!_

_Ring ring!_

Roy's heart fell into his gut, as if even though he had no clue what was on the other end of that line, he  _did_  know. The bar fell silent and Roy approached the phone and answered it.

"Hello..?"

"We have Phelps..." A voice replied and Roy grit his teeth.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"He's pretty popular, worth a pretty penny if you ask us..."

"... How much?" Roy questioned.

"Fifty grand... You have an hour, if you're late he dies, if you try to be a hero, he dies... Come two the old Hiddleston Estate farmhouse outside of LA and come alone."

"Let me speak to him..."

There was a momentary pause.

"Hello?" Cole asked.

"Cole..." Roy sighed in relief.

"Roy." Cole sounded equally relieved. "... Don't... Not for me." Cole said, seeming to beg, while Cole wanted to survive to give his testimony he didn't want Roy risking his life either.

"I have to... I-I can't... I'm scared." He admitted softly and gulped.

"I know..."

_Click._

Roy gulped and carefully hung up, he had to devise a plan, he knew they would really let Cole go... But if they saw more cops... Roy reached up and rubbed his chin, he had a plan, it was a very dangerous plan and a long shot, but it was the only way he could think of to ensure Cole's safety. Roy looked over to Stefan who awaited his explanation.

"... I have a plan... It's a long shot..."


	7. Love Exists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys thanks so much for being so patient with this chapter! I've been having issues connecting to my muse so I appreciate it!  
> -Eros

Roy neared the house, he could see it coming even in the darkness of the night. He had the briefcase in the front seat and he took a breath as he slowed to a stop, he had one chance... These fuckers weren't messing around, when he turned off the car, the men burst out of the home guns trained on him.

"Out of the car! Hands up!" One yelled and Roy would slowly exit the car with the case in hand, making sure his movements were slow and cautious.

The case was snatched from his hand and he was guided into the house, shoving Roy to the floor in the living room.

"Roy!" Cole gasped and Roy looked up, seeing Cole, he had a black eye and blood spattered over his face and clothes but he was alive.

"Cole..." Roy sighed in relief, beginning to move towards him but a hard kick to the side took the air out of him and forced him to the floor.

"Not so fast... " A thug growled as Roy reached for Cole.

However, a boot suddenly slammed down, effectively breaking Roy's forearm.

Roy screamed in pain and glared up at the person who had nearly shattered his arm as the barrel of a gun was pointed at his face.

"S-Stop!" Cole barked and thankfully the attention was taken off of Roy for a moment, the pressure was taken off of his arm, he reeled it in and clutched it, he felt like vomiting. "Y-You got your money, let us go... We'll walk if we have to." Cole said as he watched Roy writhe on the floor. "... A-At least let me set his arm..."

"Get up..."

Cole hesitated but did as he was told.

"Can I help him?"

"Just get him up..." A captor commanded.

Cole quickly kneeled next to Roy and looked at his arm, thankfully only half of the arm was broken, it looked like his radius had been shattered in two but his ulna was still intact. He reached for his other arm and carefully tugged him up, helping him into the standing position, the pain making Roy stumble for a moment but he stood up. The two were guided to the basement and nearly shoved down the stairs, Cole turned to face Roy and reached forward, gently cupping Roy's cheeks.

"I told you not to come, dammit." Cole growled, but his words were not malicious, he gently took Roy's arm that he was currently cradling. "Fuck..."

"It's bad... But it'll be worth it..." Roy chuckled nervously, however, a sudden  _BANG_ made Roy's eyes widen, Cole gasped and looked behind Roy, the barrel of one of the guns smoking as Roy fell to his knees and fell forward, making sure he landed on his good arm before rolling onto his back and gasping softly.

"Fuck! Roy!" He cried and kneeled down. "You fucking monsters!" Cole screamed and the men smirked, looking to one another.

"Just in case you have any ideas about following us... Have fun watching him bleed out. Let's go."

Cole glared as tears welled in his eyes, however suddenly Roy took his hand and shook his head.

"Shh..." Roy whispered softly and watched the men walk out of the basement before sitting up.

"W-What?" Cole whispered.

"Bulletproof vest, Cole, I'm not an idiot." Roy huffed softly, Cole suddenly wrapping his arms around Roy's neck.

"You fucking asshole." Cole stifled a sob as the tears emerged from his eyes.

"Hey careful my fucking arm!" Roy hissed softly but with his good hand, he hugged Cole tightly. "You didn't think I was gonna let you die did I?" Roy asked and groaned, despite the bulletproof vest that bullet was fucking painful.

"Goddammit Roy... I-I... I thought... I thought I was watching you die you fucking asshole." Cole said and pulled away, Roy stared dumbfounded at him, Cole was nearly sobbing.

Was Cole really that scared? Roy reached up with his only workable hand and ran his hand over Cole's cheek, wiping the tears away. He then leaned in and planted his lips against the others, fuck he was scared too... When he thought Cole was done for he was going crazy, he wanted to just... Punch something... Punch it until his hands were numb, he was so relieved.

However, he quickly pulled back and shook his head.

"Not the time, come on." He muttered urgently and pulled Cole towards the wall before he looked to him. "Brace yourself." He instructed.

"What?"

_BOOM._

Cole ears were ringing, he couldn't hear anything. What the actual fuck, the only thing he registered was Roy pulling Cole's sleeve.

"...- on! Come on Cole we gotta go!" Roy screamed as he stood up, holding his broken arm as he did so.

Cole stared up at him for a moment in a disoriented fashion but he quickly stood and the two began surfing through the flames that began engulfing the old house. What the fuck happened? Roy coughed and hacked as he looked around, smoke filling his lungs, he could hear sirens in the distance, thank god. The boys were watching, when they saw the explosion, they knew it was go-time.

It seemed that the bomb he had planted in the suitcase worked as planned, it could have ended badly, but he didn't see anything else. These guys were psychos, they needed to be put down, they wouldn't have come willingly. Cole coughed as they turned to the front door, it was consumed by the fire.

"Out the back!" Cole yelled and the two ran out the back door.

They both collapsed as clean air finally began filling their lungs, Roy groaned and held his arm. Cole crawled over to him and took it, Roy glanced up and nodded, Cole then, with one swift movement, snapped the arm back into place. Roy muffled a scream before he panted and nodded again.

"Thanks... Fucking hell." He panted.

"What the hell happened?" Cole questioned, watching Roy shrug.

"Planted a bomb in the suitcase..." He replied.

"Are you fucking nuts? That could have killed us!" Cole growled.

"Well, what would you have suggested fucking Golden Boy? Oh yeah, let me whack them with my fucking broken arm! It's like a nunchuck!" Roy yelled and the two stared at each other for a moment before they smashed their lips together.

They separated quickly though, the police were coming and they couldn't risk being seen like that, but Cole smiled, he was so relieved this was over.

Or he thought he was relieved.

* * *

Roy laid unconscious in the hospital bed, Cole had made frequent visits, his arm was in a cast but he was doing better. He would be released soon and he knew Roy was happy to be, he was cooped up here the last few days for observation and he was getting more and more irate, but seeing him open his eyes made Cole's day. Roy groaned softly and reached up, rubbing his head. He hadn't had a drop of booze or a cigarette in days, his head was pounding from the withdrawal.

"Roy?" Cole asked.

"Cole... What are you doing here, shouldn't you be with your family?" Roy inquired, arching a brow slightly, watching Cole shrug.

"I suppose... But I'd rather be here." Cole replied and Roy looked away, he had to admit, Roy was being a real asshole the last few days, he assumed it was due to the booze and the smokes but he also seemed intentionally putting distance between them.

"... Well, there's no reason for you to be, I'm getting released." Roy said and waved over the nurse. "Please get me the  _fuck_ out of here." He snarled softly.

"Jesus Roy..." Cole sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry ma'am, he meant to say please." Cole murmured and the woman rolled her eyes lightly before she walked away and then returned with his things.

"Just remember, don't try to move your arm for at least four weeks, come back and see us then so we can change the cast and see how it's doing." She said and handed him a slip of paper which he snatched before he settled his icy hues onto Cole.

"You can go." Roy then stated and Cole furrowed his brows.

What? Just like that? Roy had been a huge asshole since the explosion, he had assumed it was due to both the pain and not being able to drink or smoke... But something felt different. It was like Roy was completely serious, not just his usual douche-bag self.

"What?" Cole asked.

"I said you can go... I don't need you." Roy then huffed as he swung his legs around the bed, facing away from Cole, beginning to change back into his clothes when the nurse walked away.

"Hey, what the hell is your problem?" Cole asked, frowning, Roy paused slightly in his movements but he kept dressing nonetheless, ignoring Cole's question.

Cole knew Roy by now, to get a straight answer he had to force it out of him. He got up and walked around the bed in front of him, watching Roy's glare hone in on him. It was like he was ready to punch Cole.

"... What the fuck is going on Roy?" Cole asked again.

"I don't know what you're talking about. The case is over Golden Boy we won, I don't need you anymore." Roy scoffed as he began slipping on his shirt with some difficulty due to the cast, Cole reached in to help but was swatted away. "Get your  _fucking_ hands off me!" He yowled and Cole reared back slightly as if Roy had struck him.

"Is that all  _that_ was? The case?" Cole asked, referring to their time together and Roy again paused.

"Yep." He replied smoothly. "We had to blend in. We did. It's over... Move on." Roy said coldly and Cole narrowed his eyes, he was smarter than that.

"I think you're full of shit." Cole replied and Roy froze, Cole saw through his lie.

Of course, he did, he had been watching Roy lie for days... Longer than that actually but he had been spending constant one on one time with Roy for almost two weeks, of course, Cole would be able to tell by now. Roy swallowed harshly but kept dressing.

"Answer me, Roy." Cole demanded.

"I  _did_ answer you." Roy sneered.

"No, you lied to me." Cole said, crossing his arms like a disappointed mother.

"Well fuck you, no one said I had to tell you the truth."

"So you admit it." Cole asked with a small wind of victory and Roy bit his tongue.

"I'm not admitting  _shit._ " Roy said after slipping on his coat and standing up quickly, Cole was in his way. "... I'm warning you, teacher's pet... This fuckin cast is harder than my dick it'll knock your fuckin teeth out if you don't get the fuck out of my way..." Roy fumed and Cole deflated some.

"... Why are you so intent on pushing me away?" Cole finally questioned and Roy's harsh gaze somewhat softened into the cool calmness that he displayed on the daily. "I mean... I thought you were just being...  _You,_ but that's what you've been doing? Weren't you?" Cole asked softly and Roy looked away before brushing passed Cole, and quickly went to duck out of the building, but Cole was a persistent man, he could hear the other quickly trailing behind him.

"Don't you have another bitch to go crawling to? I know I do." Roy mused softly, trying to incite rage into Cole, just  _something_ to make him go away.

"You keep avoiding the subject." Cole deflected.

"What subject?"

"Us." Cole stated and Roy swiftly turned around swiftly.

"There is no  _us_  don't you fucking get it!?" He spat maliciously, Cole flinching from the intensity. "... You have a wife and kids... There will  _never_ be an  _us._ " Roy nearly sighed in a defeated fashion but he managed to keep his dignity intact.

Thankfully, Cole let Roy walk away this time as he sat in those words for a moment. Was... Roy jealous of Marie? Watching the older of the two trudge away, Cole breathed out slowly and turned away, reaching up and running a hand through his hair. He had to make things right between him and Roy but how? How could he make things right when he had a wife and children, committing adultery was a huge thing and it would ruin Cole's reputation... What could he do?

* * *

Cole walked into the bar that night... Of course, Roy was sitting at one of the tables, it wasn't his usual bar... It was the Sinner's Delight, before now Roy would rather be shot dead then come into a place like that. He was certain Roy wouldn't expect him now, looking up and seeing Kurt bartending as normal, he smiled and snuck up to the bar out of Roy's sight for a moment.

"Hey Kurt." Cole mused, the other looking up in a shocked fashion.

"Cole right?" Kurt asked and Cole nodded.

"How are you doing?" He asked and Kurt rubbed his node gently.

"It'll heal, what about you? Roy was pretty spooked when you disappeared..." He said motioning to the man drinking alone. "I see he got pretty banged up too."

"Yeah... How is he?"

"... Quiet, you guys alright? I know you're not really a thing... Right?" Kurt asked curiously.

"I-... I don't know... About to find out, gimme two Scotch on the Rocks." He ordered.

When his drinks arrived he strolled over to the table just as Roy finished his own and gently sat it down on the table with a small smile

"I got you a drink stranger... My name is Elliot..." Cole chortled softly. "Can I have a seat?"

"No." Roy huffed softly.

"Thanks, I'd be glad to." Cole said and sat down with Roy.

"Fuck off, Cole." Roy grumbled but took the drink.

"Come on, humor me, stranger." Cole sighed and tilted his head, Roy's hardened gaze softened a little bit, but he looked away regardless.

"... The case is over, shouldn't you be with your family, Elliot?" Roy asked, trying to sound intimidating but it gave Cole some hope.

"I should be but... I dunno lately I've... Fallen for someone else... Enough about me, what about you, what's your name?" Cole asked and Roy paused his movements for a moment, Roy gulped softly and took another swig of his drink before he lit up a cigarette.

"... James." Roy said softly and inhaled the savory tobacco taste, feeling the nicotine enter his system.

"James, huh? Tell me about yourself, what are your interests?" Cole asked and Roy snorted softly.

"Beating people up when they don't leave me alone, you'd be surprised how much a cast hurts when you get hit with one." Roy mused softly, but in a playful fashion, Cole smiled, seeing Roy slowly starting to loosen up a little bit.

"Oh yeah? You take that into bed with you?" Cole chortled softly and Roy rolled his eyes, sighing softly.

"... I knew I was making a mistake when we did that." Roy muttered softly, looking down into his drink, Cole frowning some. "... I knew that when this was over... Nothing would be normal again."

"... Do you regret it?" Cole asked and Roy hesitated, glancing up to Cole, meeting his hazel gaze.

"... No." Roy replied honestly.

"Neither do I... Look... Yeah, it's a shit storm right now... But that doesn't have to mean the end of this." Cole said and reached forward and took Roy's good hand. "... Unless that's what you really want..." He murmured.

Fucking hell... Roy hated Cole so much... But he hated how much he  _didn't_ hate Cole.

"... I don't want that." Roy admitted. "But you realize what you're saying right? If we get caught... It'll be bad, Cole... But you have a family..."

"And you have your work... You talk a lot of shit but you really enjoy doing what you do... We both have a lot to lose." Cole replied and Roy scoffed, but he squeezed Cole's hand softly.

"... You really wanna risk all that?"

"... I do." Cole said confidently and Roy blinked some.

"... Wanna head to my apartment?" He questioned and Cole smiled some, nodding.

* * *

Walking towards the apartment, Cole glanced around, this was the high-end part of town, he was definitely jealous. When they got to Roy's unit, the other fiddled with his keys some due to being short a hand, Cole quickly reached over and took them from Roy. He placed the key in the lock and Roy glared at him some, not really in an angered fashion but more of an embarrassed fashion.

"... Thanks." Roy managed to say before twisting the key and walking inside with Cole.

When the door closed, Cole threw his arms around Roy's neck, burying his face into the other's neck for a moment. Roy arched his brows but hugged Cole as well... He had missed everything about the shorter of the two... His silky blonde hair... The smell of his cologne and aftershave... His voice.

"What's this for?" Roy finally asked and Cole sighed, pulling back from him some to meet those icy blue hues.

"... I just..." Cole muttered. "... I went home after the case was closed... I saw my girls and I was so happy, I didn't realize how much I had missed them but... I was empty, I know it's kind of contradictory... But while I was happy to see them... It wasn't the same." Cole explained and averted his gaze for a moment. "... Being with you... I felt things I didn't even know possible."

Roy gawked at Cole for a moment, but he reached over and ran his capable hand over Cole's smooth cheek.

"... What are you a fag?" Roy asked and Cole couldn't help but laugh.

"You are such an ass." Cole mused and Roy slithered his arm around Cole's waist.

"Yeah, that's why you love me though." He chuckled softly.

"... Yeah." Cole replied and their gazes met, Roy's widened for a moment, did... Cole just..?

Though the two were both too proud to admit their real feelings, it was a start...

Roy leaned in and pressed his lips against Cole's who reciprocated without hesitation. It didn't take the kiss long to get hot and heavy, tongues fighting for dominance which Roy always won... Backing Cole up against the wall, Roy began leaning down and began kissing Cole's neck, biting and sucking. Cole released a shaky breath and shrugged off his jacket.

"Wait, what about your wife?" Roy asked, pulling back.

"I-I told her I was going to a bachelor's party... We have the whole night." Cole panted softly and Roy smirked.

"Teacher's pet becoming a liar?" He teased.

"Fuck off." Cole growled softly and quickly kissed Roy's lips again.

The two walked into the bedroom, kicking the door shut and beginning to discard their clothing.

"Uh... It may be a bit awkward with this..." Roy sighed, looking at his cast.

"I'll do the work tonight... Don't worry." Cole replied and smiled, Roy tilted his head some but Cole gently pushed him towards the bed, making Roy lay on his back.

The two bare-chested detectives met each other's gaze as Cole straddled Roy's hips. His eyes becoming predatory within a single blink, oh yeah... Perhaps Roy should break his other arm? If it meant watching  _his_ golden boy ride his cock all night long it was worth it.

Moans and cries of ecstasy echoed off Roy's walls for what felt like hours, Cole laid in his arms after their third round and Roy was pretty sure they were both spent for the night. Cole nuzzled into Roy's neck, they were both scared, it didn't take a genius to figure out how dangerous this situation was... Roy leaned over and kissed Cole's head affectionately as his palm gently rubbed Cole's back.

"... I don't want to go home." Cole sighed, Roy exhaled slowly and ran his fingers through Cole's hair.

"I know." Roy said and kissed Cole's head again to provide some much-needed comfort. "But I'll be here... I'm not going anywhere." He assured.

Cole wasn't used to being so sappy, especially with Roy, it was nice... He knew that he needed to devise a plan to divorce his wife, but that came with consequences and he would be selfish for breaking up his family... If he were honest though, he didn't know how long he could go on like this hiding who he was and who he was in love with.

"... What if we ran away?" Cole asked and Roy tensed for a moment.

"We can't." Roy replied.

"I know... It's just nice to think about though." Cole stated.

"... We might be able to get a transfer to San Fransisco if they have openings though... But what you do with your family is on you." Roy said and Cole looked up to the other.

"You think we could?" Cole asked and Roy shrugged.

"If you want... To be honest I'm getting sick of this place... I could use a change of scenery." Roy murmured and Cole felt his heart flutter.

"... It'll be hard." Cole said honestly and Roy nodded.

"No pressure... Just know the door is open if that's what you want." He said and hugged Cole close.

Cole had a lot to think about now... Perhaps the best way to be the asshole, there was no way of doing this without looking like one. He should just rip the band-aid off and just tell Marie he had fallen in love with someone else... She'll ask for a divorce and Cole and Roy could get transferred to San Fransisco... It all seemed too good to be true. The best thing would be to get the jobs secured first before Cole blew his life apart.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean you two want a transfer?" Colemeyer snapped as Roy and Cole stood in front of him, their poker faces plastered on their visages.

"It's that simple, Archie." Roy mused and Colemeyer settled his steaming gaze on him.

"Watch it, Earle, you have another arm I can break..."

"We're not trying to be disrespectful sir... Roy and I are good at what we do together that much is clear... If one of us goes without the other it doesn't make much sense, he and I have discussed it at length... And we're wondering if you could give us a reference?" Cole asked professionally and Colemeyer sighed.

"Is there anything I can do to convince you two to stay? More pay? Better cases?"

"I'm sorry sir... Not this time." Cole replied and the Lieutenant nodded.

"Fine... I suppose after that bar job you two managed to pull... It's the least I can do... Even for  _you,_ Earle." Archie grumbled softly and Roy smirked.

"Thanks." Roy mused.

"Don't get excited yet though. LA and San Fransisco are the highest in demand... I can't guarantee you a position for at least a month if not longer... I don't expect them to deny you entry but I also don't expect them to just hand you a job..." Archie replied and Cole nodded.

"Thank you, Lieutenant... It's been a pleasure." Cole said and Archie nodded before Cole and Roy made their way out of the office.

"Archie is just being a pain in the ass... Trust me, we've got the jobs." Roy mused softly and Cole chuckled softly. "... But you've got that hardest job." he added and Cole sighed nodding.

"I know... I'm going to wait until it's positive..." Cole stated.

"Are you sure..? The longer you wait the harder it'll be." Roy said and Cole bit his lip. "... You have a place to stay." Roy added.

"True... Maybe you're right I should probably just get it over with."

"You don't have too but it's just a suggestion." Roy said and Cole hummed softly.

Perhaps he should just do it when he got home from work that day...


	8. Golden Gate

Cole stopped outside his house, for he first time he was actually scared to walk in his house. Roy offered to come with him and wait outside for him since Cole was certain he'd be kicked out but he was an adult... Plus he didn't want his wife seeing the person he had been cheating on her with. He took a deep inhale before he walked inside.

"Cole is that you?" Marie called from the kitchen.

"Yeah." Cole replied.

"Daddy!" Amelia squeaked happily and ran over to him, Cole gulped harshly as he picked her up and walked into the kitchen.

"I-I thought they were supposed to be at your folks this weekend?" He asked Marie, watching her looked over to him as she watched dishes.

"Nope, they canceled, sorry hun." She mused and smiled towards him.

Fuck he was having second thoughts... How could he tear down the woman that he had married and raised their children while he worked..? No... No, he had to do this. He was living a lie and now he had to pay the price.

"... Hey, Milly you and your sister go to your room... Mom and I need to talk." He said and gently put his daughter on the floor, kissing her forehead.

She looked up at him with confusion but did as she was told. Marie furrowed her brows and turned to him again, obviously confused as well. Cole was nauseous at this point.

"Talk? About what? Did something happen?" She asked.

Cole approached her and reached out, caressing her face before nodding to the kitchen table. She dried her hands and followed him, Cole sat across from her and sighed, reaching up and rubbing his forehead.

"... Marie I just... Before I start... I love you... And I love our girls... I love you all so fucking much." he sighed and Marie shifted uncomfortably.

"Cole, what's going on?" She asked, panic showing in her eyes.

"... I'm going to San Francisco." He muttered and Marie tilted her head.

"W-What? What are you talking about?"

"... I got a job in San Francisco and... I'm going." He sighed.

"What about us?" Marie asked trying not to be hysteric, Cole solemnly shook his head, her fear turned into anger. "... Who is she?" She asked quietly.

"It's not what you think..." Cole said.

"It's not what I think? You come home without any warning and telling me you're abandoning  _our_ family!?" She snarled.

"M-Marie... It's true I've fallen for someone else but-"

"What!?" Marie shrieked. "How dare you! How could you do this!?" She asked as she stood, Cole quickly stood too.

"Marie you have to understand! I-It was killing me!" Cole begged and Marie threw her hands up in the air and turned away.

"Yeah, I'm sure it did while you were fucking some whore you bought a drink for!" She sneered.

"It wasn't like that!" Cole stated.

"Then what was it like!? Was it a hooker? Was is some goddamn widow that you took advantage of!?"

"It's a man!" Cole revealed and deflated, watching Marie pale as she quieted. "... I-I... I didn't realize that I... We were..." He babbled softly. "... I'm so sorry Marie..." He said and sat back down, Marie turned back to him with a look of pure disbelief before she slowly sat back down.

"... Cole... W-What are you saying?" She muttered.

"M-My partner... When we went undercover on that case... W-We..." He murmured and Marie looked away shamefully. "... I-I'd never had these thoughts before... I was in the military a-and I've never... Not towards any man... I was so confused and... I-I still loved you and our family but..."

"... You fell in love with him..." She said softly, tears building in her eyes and Cole exhaled, reaching forward for her hand but she quickly pulled it away.

"... I'll give you anything... I-I'll do anything you want... He and I are going to San Francisco... But I'll do anything you want... I want you and the kids to be comfortable and happy... I-I still love you but..."

"... You love him more."

Cole paused and looked down, swallowing, unable to say no but not willing to say yes.

* * *

Cole and Marie spoke for a long time... Cole told her he was willing to take any shame his way, but if Marie was going to divorce him on the grounds of infidelity, the shame of Cole being with a man would also bring shame upon her and her children. To Cole's surprise, she agreed to a no-fault divorce, but Cole assured Marie that he would send her money every month and that she could have anything she wanted.

Cole ended up arriving at Roy's apartment around nine-o'clock that night. He knocked on the door and Roy answered, raising his brows at Cole's sullen and deflated expression.

"... You told her." Roy muttered and Cole nodded.

Roy stepped aside and allowed Cole to come inside, and when he shut the door he brought Cole into his arms and embraced him tightly. Cole couldn't take it... Tears escaped his eyes and he hugged Roy tightly, he had just hurt his family so gravely... He felt selfish... But feeling Roy reached up and run a hand through his hair, he remembered why he had done what he did... This was why.

Cole pulled himself back some and met those cobalt hues... Roy reached in and gently wiped Cole's tears away, jumping slightly as Cole suddenly leaned in and kissed him but he reciprocated quickly and wrapped his arms firmly around Cole's waist. When Cole pulled back again he sighed in relief and leaned in, pressing his forehead against Roy's for a few moments.

"... She's agreeing to a no-fault divorce... For the sake of the shame it would bring." He said and shrugged and Roy raised his brows.

"Wow... I mean I understand but I'm still shocked." Roy admitted and nodded towards the couch.

"I agreed to let her have anything she wanted, I'm leaving her the car and I'm going to send her some money every month." Cole said as he took off his coat.

"Fair... Are you alright?" Roy asked as he watched Cole hang his coat up by the door.

"... I don't know." Cole admitted honestly. "I still love them very much... I hate that I hurt them."

"I know... But just remember, in a few short weeks we'll be in San Francisco... I hear that people like us are more common out there." He mused as he and Cole approached the sofa.

"Really?" Cole asked curiously as they sat down, Roy quickly wrapped an arm around Cole's shoulder.

"I dunno if it's true, but who knows? Maybe it won't be like the witch hunt it is here." Roy said and shrugged.

That would be nice... To not have to worry about  _acting straight_ in public. Cole sighed softly and leaned into Roy's hold some, resting his head on the other's shoulder and repressed a smile as he felt Roy's head lean on his own. They were very different people... But they molded together perfectly. They watched Tv for a while quietly, just enjoying the other's presence as the casually drank as well.

Cole realized something... He was relieved... Happy even, he felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He picked his head up and looked over, Roy arched a brow at him in silent question for moving, not expecting that kiss that soon followed... But he wasn't about to complain. Cole pressed his lips firmly against Roy's, who reached up and caressed Cole's cheek. When they separated, Cole breathed a small sigh, he was exhausted...

"You ready for bed?" Roy asked and Cole nodded.

"What time is it?" Cole asked and Roy glanced over at his watch.

"About eight-thirty." He replied and Cole raised his brows.

"It's that early?" He asked.

"Yeah... But you had a rough day." Roy said and shut off the TV.

"You don't have to come with me if you're not tired." Cole mused as Roy stood and offered a hand which he gladly took.

"Who said I'm coming with you to sleep?" Roy said and smirked slightly. "... If you're up for it." He stated and Cole hummed softly, pausing.

"... Maybe, just maybe." He chortled quietly as he began walking back towards Roy's bedroom.

"Maybe? What the hell does that mean?" Roy laughed softly and quickly followed after him, lightly patting Cole's backside when he caught up.

"Maybe means you have to convince me." Cole said matter-of-factly.

"Oh..? And how can I do that?" Roy asked softly with a small grin, watching Cole turn to him.

Cole didn't answer with words, he just lightly pushed Roy towards the bed and then shoved him onto his back. He didn't waste time in climbing on top of Roy and straddling his hips, the excitement in Roy's eyes was priceless for Cole, feeling his hands come up to rest on his hips as he leaned down and began kissing Roy's lips, trailing downwards to his neck and biting harshly, hearing Roy such in a sharp breath.

"You're being a fucken tease." Roy grumbled softly but his words contained no venom.

Cole ignored Roy's words and continued kissing and sucking on Roy's neck, feeling a stiffness growing in Roy's pants. He grinned and sat up some, feeling a sense of satisfaction as he saw the deep bruise upon Roy's neck.

"Stay here." He instructed and Roy tilted his head as Cole got off of him and departed from the bedroom.

When Cole returned he was holding something behind his back, Roy propped himself onto his elbows to get a better view, confusion was written all over his face. When Cole brought out what he had been hiding Roy's eyes widened slightly. A pair of handcuffs, Roy couldn't help tilting his head.

"... You trust me?" Cole asked and Roy paused, biting his tongue for a moment before he nodded.

"Good... Now take your shirt off and get comfortable." Cole chuckled as he dangled the handcuffs on his fingers.

When Roy did as he was told, Cole put his hands up above his head and then handcuffed him to the bedpost. Roy was nervous, he never gave someone complete power over him like this... But he trusted Cole...

Cole then slowly began to disrobe, giving Roy a slightly tantalizing show, grinning as he reached forward and discarded the rest of Roy's clothing, biting his lip as he watched Roy's erection saluting him eagerly. He leaned down and sloppily kissed the head of Roy's shaft, hearing a small grunt emerge from Roys' throat.

"Th-This isn't fair..." Roy groaned softly, but any other words he had quickly died as Cole engulfed Roy's member in his mouth and slowly bobbed downwards.

Sucking Roy off also had a practical reason... It sufficiently lubed Roy up. He slurped obscenely and released Roy's cock with a lewd wet  _pop._ He could hear Roy's breath quickening.

"Fucking shit Cole... Either ride me or uncuff me so I can fuck you." Roy demanded and Cole slowly sat up, smirking.

"I don't think you're in the position to command me to do anything, Roy... For once." He chortled.

"Fuck I made a mistake." Roy grumbled softly, but his breath hitched slightly as he watched Cole straddle him.

"You want to fuck me?" Cole questioned lightly.

"Fuck sake, Cole..." Roy groaned softly, tugging at the handcuffs.

Cole grinned and adjusted himself slightly so that he was hovering over Roy's erection... Roy watched as Cole gradually slid onto his member. He released a small moan, Cole leaned his head back some. He loved the way Roy's cock felt inside him... Cole finally released a moan, biting his lip and shivering.

"You happy to see me down there Roy?" Cole questioned, leaning down and kissing Roy's lips.

"You know it..." Roy grunted quietly.

Cole grinned and began to lightly bounce on Roy's cock, panting softly and groaning as Roy's hips came up to meet his every time Cole's came down.

"Fuck... Oh, fuck..." Cole cursed and reached down to begin jerking himself off.

"If you uncuff me I'll rub you out." Roy panted softly.

"You wish." Cole panted softly and smirked, watching Roy throw his head back in a slightly frustrated fashion.

Roy finally just allowed himself to relax and enjoy himself. He groaned and continued to thrust his hips upward as Cole's came down. Hearing the low slapping noise against their skin echoing off the walls, Cole shuddered and continued to stroke his needing length.

"Fucking hell I'm gonna cum..." Cole muttered and shivered.

"Come on, Cole..." Roy sighed.

Cole looked down at him and he couldn't help himself, he momentarily picked himself off Roy's seeping member before he leaned down and grabbed the key out of his pants pocket, he unlocked Roy's wrists ad without a word he climbed back onto the bed and instead of straddling Roy once again, he faced away from Roy and got onto his hands and knees.

"D-Don't keep me waiting now." Cole panted.

Roy didn't hesitate, he sat up and repositioned himself, propping himself upon his knees before thrusting himself roughly back into Cole. His hands found their way to Cole's hips, keeping him steady in place as he started a rather rough and quick pace.

"Holy fuck..." Roy slurred out softly as he did so, Cole reached his hand up to his lips and bit his palm as he clasped his hand over his mouth to avoid any loud and obscene noises from escaping this room.

When the two had finished with their own orgasms, they laid on the bed side by side, Roy leaned his head back on the pillows as he smoked a cigarette peacefully. He wrapped a firm arm around Cole as he did so, coming down from his high. He exhaled the smoke slowly the plume of smoke descending from his lips before he leaned over and kissed Cole's head.

"... You sure you wanna do this with me?" Cole suddenly asked, Roy chuckled quietly.

"I think I should be the one asking you that... Plus I think we're a little late to be having second thoughts." Roy mused.

"That's not answering my question." Cole sighed softly, Roy paused before he reached over and extinguished his cigarette before he slowly rolled on top of Cole.

"Let me rephrase then..." Roy said as Cole suppressed a small smile. "... I've never looked forward to something in my life  _more_ than this." He whispered against Cole's lips.

"... You're so sappy." Cole snickered and wrapped his arms around Roy's neck.

"Yeah well that's what happens when you love someone." the other mused casually and rolled back off of Cole.

"You what?" Cole asked, shock taking over his face.

"... Nothing." Roy replied.

"No, no, you can't just take that back!" Cole laughed, Roy had hinted at it before but never so blantantly.

"... Well think of it this way... Why would I throw my perfectly nice life away here and start a new one with you if you were jsut a casual fuck?" Roy asked and Cole sat up, looking over to Roy with a small smile. "... Now don't go spreading that around." Roy grumbled and rolled his eyes at Cole's obvious smirk.

However, Cole leaned down and ran his hand over Roy's cheek, pressing his lips against the others carefully.

"... I love you too." Cole whispered against Roy's lips.

Cole could almost feel Roy's wave of relief as the other reached up and gently gripped Cole's hair... The two had something to look forward to for once... Together.

* * *

Cole took a breath as he walked down the sidewalks of San Francisco, things were different now but they were by far better. For the first month or so, Cole had a worry settling in his gut that he was making a huge mistake. After six months had passed though, and both he and Roy had settled into their new apartment  _together..._ The worry melted away. Their new jobs also still paid pretty well, a small pay cut but nothing staggering, they were still able to afford a very nice apartment downtown and another car for Cole since he had left his with his soon-to-be ex-wife.

Cole sat at the dining room table with a slightly hard look plastered on his face. The divorce papers were finalized... All he had to do was sign them and he was officially divorced. He had trouble doing it though... Not because he was having more second thoughts about he and Roy, but because he felt guilty about how happy he was... Did he deserve all this..?

_Mew!_

Glancing up, Cole smiled as he watched he and Roy's cat jump up on the table... She was an orange tabby, blue eyes, and both a soft pelt  _and_ a soft personality. The two were walking to their favorite cafe just a few blocks from their apartment when the incessant meowing caught their attention, and not far the two found a box of kittens, probably only a few weeks old. There was writing on the box that said:  _FREE KITTENS TO GOOD HOME._

Roy urged Cole to keep walking, the kittens would find good homes, they were kittens for god sake. However, Cole kneeled down anyway and inspected the meowing kittens, all reaching up at Cole for attention, however, there was an orange tabby kitten quietly laying away from her brothers and sisters... She was frightened and shaking. Cole picked her up gently and instantly fell in love with her blue eyes that gazed up so innocently at him, he stood back up. He could see Roy's scalding glare but when Cole handed him the kitten, the glare softened for a moment... And then became scalding once more.

"God fucking dammit." Roy would say and then just keep walking away from Cole, the kitten still in his grasp.

He  _knew_ Roy was a cat person.

"What is it, Harper?" He asked as the cat walked over the papers strewn across the table and rubbed her face against Cole's.

She was only six months old, she still had growing to do but she was turning into a lovely young lady. Cole chuckled at the thought and gently picked her up off the papers and sat her on his lap... That was a sign if Cole ever asked for one. He reached over for the pen once more and without any more doubts he signed the papers and placed them into the envelope.

"Alright missy, wanna come with me to the post box?" He asked.

_Mew!_ She replied and Cole snickered in reply as she got off his lap and padded to the door, looking at him expectantly.

Cole got up off his chair and walked over to the door, when he opened it she trotted out the door in time with Cole all the way to the elevator and sitting like a good girl as the elevator doors closed. Upon the ground floor, he and Harper walked over to the  _outgoing_ box as he pulled out a stamp from his pocket, placing it properly before slipping it inside.

"Afternoon, Cole, Harper." The doorman snorted as he saw the orange cat walking with Cole to the lobby.

San Francisco had treated Cole and Roy well, while they still didn't flaunt their relationship, they didn't go out of their way to hide it either... They weren't scoffed at nearly as much as they would have been in LA.

"Afternoon, Lewis." He replied with a smile before he looked up as Roy walked into the door. "Oh look who's home!" He said.

_Mew! Mew! Mew!_ Harper meows excitedly and ran over to Roy, latching her claws onto Roy's thigh and climbing up his suit despite his cringe until she was sitting up on his shoulder.

Cole couldn't help himself, he laughed loudly and Roy looked over to Harper, reaching up and petting her. Roy always liked to pretend that he didn't like the cat... But Cole had walked in on multiple occasions to see Harper on Roy's lap of laying on his chest as he napped on the couch.

"I swear this cat is gonna be skinned if she ruins another suit of mine." He threatened dryly as Cole shook his head.

"She scratches  _one_ dress shirt and suddenly she ruined a suit... Come on." Cole chuckled as he noted a bag in Roy's hand. "What's that?" He asked as they walked.

"Stopped by the liquor store on the way home." Roy replied and Cole arched a brow curiously, walking to the elevator.

Roy went to work that morning despite being his day off, he and Roy were partners after all so they had the same work days, same schedule and same days off, but Roy insisted he had paperwork he had to do for their case and when Cole offered to go with him Roy explicitly said no. At least it gave Cole the chance to catch up on his bills and his divorce papers.

Walking into the apartment, Harper launched herself off of Roy's shoulders onto the table once more. Cole then walked in front of Roy and planted a kiss on his lips. Roy couldn't help but smile and wrap his free arm around Cole's waist. When Cole kissed Roy he took the opportunity to snatch the bag and look at the bottle, he was shocked to see wine.

"What's with the wine?" He asked curiously and literally watched Roy blush.

"Well... You know we've just..." Roy stuttered slightly and Cole raised his brows. "L-Look let me just open it I need a buzz for this shit." Roy said and took the bottle back and walking into the kitchen.

Cole furrowed his brows, he had never seen Roy so openly nervous. Hearing the cork pop, Roy walked back inside with a few glasses and handed Cole his.

"Roy, what's all this for?" Cole chuckled softly and tilted his head.

Roy took a breath and nodded to the table, once Cole sat down, Roy did as well and took a quick swig of his wine.

"... Alright, I uh... Lied when I said I was going into work..." He muttered and Cole felt a pit settle in his stomach for a moment.

"Okay..?" Cole asked.

"... I uh... Actually went to a jeweler." He mentioned and Cole's pit of anxiety turned into more confusion. "So... I know we haven't  _been together_  for a long time... Shit I don't even remember actually decided that we were together." Roy chuckled and Cole couldn't help but smirk since Roy was correct. "But... In the words of Cole Phelps, I'll shove you down the stairs if you repeat this... I'm coming to realize that... There isn't anyone else for me." Roy said and Cole's smirk faded into a slightly surprised expression. "... I know we can't get married or anything like that... But that doesn't mean that I can't give you this." He said and handed Cole a small box.

Cole stared at it for a moment before looking back at Roy, he then also took a swig of his wine and then took a box into his hands. He bit his lip and opened it, seeing the beautiful silver ring that laid in it. No jewels on it since Cole was a man of course but it was still beautiful by itself.

"... Roy I-..." Cole said but his voice died in his throat, afraid that if he continued he would cry and Roy would never let him live it down.

He took a breath and smiled, taking the ring out of the box, he then realized that he hadn't taken his own wedding ring off, the cold band making him nauseous for a moment.

"... I'm officially divorced today..." He said and smiled before he took his old ring off and replaced it with the ony Roy had bought him before looking over. "... You're actually a romantic when you want to be." He said and Roy scoffed.

"Don't spread that shit around." He commanded but leaned in and kissed Cole's lips. "... I got one for myself too so we can match." he added and pulled his hand up to show the silver band.

Cole laughed and hugged and hugged Roy tightly, reaching up and running a hand through Roy's brunette locks.

"... I love you." Roy said and sighed nuzzling into Cole's neck.

"I love you too." Cole replied and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, I'm so thrilled how far this fanfic has come! I had a little bump in the middle there but I'm so glad I finished it! I know already in the future what I plan on posting, if anyone is a fan of this work stay tuned for fanfics from The Greatest Showman, Skyrim and Life is Strange in the near future.  
> To everyone who supported this fic, thank you! You've kept my writing ESPECIALLY NovemberDecember and everyone in my discord who supported me all the way through. Thank you, guys! <3  
> -Love Eros


End file.
